Of Keys and Dragons
by Aquamarine Arrow
Summary: Natsu gives Lucy all his magic to defeat Future Rouge. To everyone's surprise, Lucy accidentally kills him, gaining two more new dragon slaying powers. However, Lucy is unable to control it and must seek help from the Dragon Slayer Duo! What will happen next? Sticy, Rolu, Stiluro, and hints of Nalu!
1. Our 12 Golden Keys to the Future

**Lonergoddess:** So really I got this idea all out of a sudden and I kinda liked it. Please give me advice, I feel that my writing is truly depressing and... I really want to write a good story because I have good ideas, some motivation, but zero skills.

**Lucy: **Oh don't be too hard on yourself

**Lonergoddess:** (TT^TT) Lucy-san you're too kind!

**Sting:** Yeah whatever I'm not even in this chapter. I'M OUT!

**Rogue:** *sighs* Anyways, Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail. Or Sabertooth.

**Frosch** : Fro thinks so too!

* * *

I stared at the grand door slowly open, a bright light beaming out of it. Everything looked so promising. I could already hear the victorious cries from the army and Wendy tearing up in joy. Yet somehow, I couldn't feel so relieved. Something was wrong but I couldn't put a finger on it.

_The door..._

My eyes grew wide. Did Crux finally finish his research?

_The door needs to be closed now!_

Crux was strangely loud, his voice hurting my head. I gasped out as knowledge filled up in my head. It was almost like when Hibiki inserted the instructions of Urano Metria.

I slowly stepped towards the entrance, my body not quite with my mind. Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily noticed this.

"Is something wrong Lucy-san?" Wendy asked curiously.

"The door must be closed. This instant!" I cried out urgently. This took the Princess by shock, and she swiftly stood in front of me with her arms wide open to protect the large door.

"Don't you even think of touching the door! This is our only hope to protect the future!" The jade Princess warned, yet I didn't even flinch.

I felt scared, knowing that every moment wasted will bring our future to it's true demise.

"This is a portal that leads to 400 years back, not a canon. This _is_ the entrance to the dragons!" I yelled at her.

Princess Hisui's face paled, her mind processing what I just said. My explanation did make more sense, while Future Rogue's proved to become more doubtful by the second as there were no traces of dragons.

Soon after I said that. The ground began to shake violently.

"What is that? An earthquake?!" Someone from the army cried out in fear.

Right away, the poor man's question was answered to the appearance of a large dragon's thunderous roar. A large scaly foot took a step towards us, creating more tremors. The dark shadow of the humongous reptile covered the entire royal army, whom were quivering in horror.

I quickly dashed out of it's way and glanced at the jade haired princess. She looked positively terrible, already sweating. It seems like she realized her error, at a time far too late. The destruction of Crocus was already commencing, and the dragon wasn't even trying.

Everyone was surprised and scared. I could see poor Wendy shaking like a leaf, her mouth wide open, yet she couldn't make a sound. This wasn't supposed to happen. Everyone was supposed to be safe and relieved.

"What now? Is this going to be the worst future for Fiore?" I thought, tears already threatening to come out. I heard more screams of terror.

"_**No."**_

Right now is no time to mope. I stood up strong, and immediately ran to the Princess, who was pale and still like a white marble statue.

I ran up to her, and held her tightly, "How do you close the door?!"

Her wide emerald eyes stared, still fixed in pure shock. This time I shook her violently.

"Snap out of it!"

"Th-there... On that pedestal..." She finally replied, pointing towards it with her shaking hands.

I ran after it as if there was no tomorrow, even if my legs ache like hell. I reached for the lever, hoping and praying that I'll be able to save our future.

"Lucy-san! How did you realize what was going on?!" Wendy asked, her long blue pigtails waving due to the blast of wind from the entrance.

While holding onto the lever with both of my hands, I gave Wendy a brief explanation of how Crux did some research for me. The door won't budge at all. I was growing more and more desperate as the dragons slowly flowed out.

I think I heard Wendy ask something, yet through the roars and the buzzing in my head I was a mess.

"Why won't the door close?!" I yelled out in frustration. No way in hell I'd want to live in a world of rubble and destructive dragons. I will live a better future.

A burst of wind pushed me back, and although I'm lucky to be alive, my whole body is covered with dried blood and severe scratches. The buzzing in my head is getting louder, but I still stand up and run to the lever.

This time I grasped the lever firmly, to the point of when my hands feel numb and my knuckles turn white.

Taking a deep breath I cried out, "I swore that I would protect the future!"

I pull and pull, grunting during the whole painful process.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar female voice.

"Don't forget about me!"

I turn around to see Yukino, running after me with Mira.

"Lucy-sama, please take out all of your Golden keys." Yukino requested.

"Combined with mine, we'll use all twelve keys to seal the gate."

"We're using all our celestial spirits?" I asked in disbelief. I opened the gates to all of my keys once when saving Loke, however it took all of my magic. Combined with Yukino, opening the twelve gates at once will take all of our magic or even kill us! Unfortunately, I wasn't given much choice as I saw Yukino throw her two golden keys above. I grasped onto my dear keys and threw it above as well, not wasting a moment. The twelve keys, finally reunited began to magically shimmer in a brilliant gold hue that reminded me of a sunrise.

Yukino and I kneeled down together and slowly, our hands, motion, and breathing became one.

"Oh celestial spirits of the twelve Golden Paths, lend us the power to seal this evil. Open! Twelve gates of the Zodiac!"

My magic power was quickly drained away, but I can't fall. Now I can only hope and rely on my friends and Yukino's to protect our future.

From the enchanted gasps of awe, I guess the sight must've been radiant and wonderful. And when our celestial spirits were done, I looked at the finally closed doors. A smile was plastered on everyone's faces.

"We did it huh, Lucy-sama..." Yukino said with a weak smile as she fell to the ground with a thump.

"Yukino!" I cry out and hold onto the very much pale celestial mage.

"S-sorry... But I don't think I'm able to live on... It seems like I'm not used to the sudden drain of magic from so many celestial spirits..." Yukino apologized, a tear rolling down her face.

"No! Don't say sorry! You can't die!" I yelled out, already weeping in front of her so much that my sight blurred. This can't happen again. I can't let someone die in my arms again.

"Ne-, Lucy-sama?" Yukino asked weakly.

"Yes? W-what is it?"

"I'd like you to please take care of my golden keys. I want you to save the future and live on for me." Yukino requested, and placed the two glimmering keys upon my lap.

I couldn't make a sound. I've shed so much tears today. My heart is aching so badly, it's almost worse than when Minerva was beating me up.

"Oh, and please tell Mira-nee that... I finally know the reason why I exist... It's.. because I was meant to help you close the gates." After saying her last request, Yukino closed her eyes. She looked so peaceful.

"L-lucy?"

I turn around to see Mirajane. Her hands already covering her mouth, and her eyes wide with shock.

"Mirajane... I'm so sorry..." was all I could say before Mira ran up to Yukino crying.

"Mirajane... Yukino wanted me to tell you that... She knows the reason why she exists. It's to close the gates and save everyone's future. Oh, she called you Mira-nee, you know? Yukino is such a wonderful person." I said between my hiccups from crying.

Mirajane could only cry even more. Many people looked at us, silently.

That's when that stupid future Rogue appeared.

"Hmph, well it seems like you did manage to close the gates. Although it's such a shame that poor Yukino was too weak to handle it." he scoffed and kicked a pebble at us.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yell at him, wiping away my tears and putting Yukino's keys away. "Yukino was _not_ weak! She was strong and clever and we will forever thank her! If it wasn't for Yukino, there'd be more dragons rampaging the land! And it's all cause of you, you bastard!" I was blinded with fury.

My comment seemed to enrage future Rogue. His fists clenched, and face changed to an ugly frown.

"You'll regret saying that to me you piece of garbage." He shouted and charged at me with a fist covered with shadows.

Just like last time. I couldn't help but freeze. What now? I have no power to summon my spirits. I could hardly even stand up, yet here I am on my feet frozen in front of my enemy.

"Natsu..." Was all I could think.

* * *

**Lonergoddess**: Yes there is a hint of Nalu here. Sorry! Sting and Rogue WILL come, just be patient. Btw is Lucy too OOC? If she is, please tell me. Nicely if possible. Also... REVIEWW PLEASE!

_Which ship do you vote for?_

_Sticy/Stilu (Sting x Lucy)_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy)_

_Stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rogue)_

_Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)_


	2. Lucy VS Future Rouge!

Lonergoddess: Enjoying so far? Sorry Yukino died. I love her. Honestly I really do! She's pretty cool its just... I needed more people to die to make Lucy sad.

**Lucy: **Well excuse me! *huffs*

**Lonergoddess:** Sorry! Oh and...

**Sting:** NOT IN THIS CHAPTER EITHER! WELL LONERGODDESS, WOULD YA LOOK AT THAT

**Lonergoddess:** SOON I PROMISE!

**Frosch: **Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail. Or Frosh.

* * *

_Previously: Just like last time. I couldn't help but freeze. What now? I have no power to summon my spirits. I could hardly even stand up, yet here I am on my feet frozen in front of my enemy. "Natsu..." Was all I could think..._

* * *

"I told you to stay away from Lucy!" a salmon haired dragon slayer warned, blocking the punch with one of fire. I took a better look at Natsu. He looked even worse than all of us here. All over his body was blood and wounds that were too deep.

Rogue sneered, "You sure are persistent, Natsu Dragneel. But I will enjoy destroying and taking your powers."

Natsu stepped up, ready to start his rematch.

"Everyone listen up and listen well!" Natsu gave a yell. "There are 7 dragons, and I'll betcha that only Dragon slayers can defeat' em. So I suggest the Dragon slayers to focus on a dragon will the rest of ya help. Get out of here now! Got it?!"

"Yeah!" The guilds cried out, fists pumping in the air. The royal army looked scared, but still was determined to protect their own country.

I can't help smile brightly. At times like these, even Sabertooth and Fairy Tail will work together to protect. And it's only times like these when Natsu uses his brain.

"Hey Luce. Nice job closing the gate. I'll finish the rest 'kay?" Natsu said, looking back with a toothy grin.

"Got it!" I reply and stand back to let the two fight. Normally I wouldn't let Natsu do all the work, but given the circumstances, I really don't have the energy.

I wanted to go to sleep, even if it was just on the dirty ground of rubble, but I knew that Rogue would occasionally try to attack me. I got out my trusty whip in case he'll do any funny business. And it seemed true. As future Rogue would turn to his shadow form and slither to my way. Natsu, though, would make sure to protect me from any harm.

As the fight went on, it was clear that Natsu was losing badly. I wanted to help but Natsu refused, saying that this was a 'fair' fight between two worthy dragon slayers. It was clear that Natsu's flames were dimming down, and his breathing and pants was louder every second. His movements were heavier. A desperate fiery punch to Rogue sent the shadow light dragon slayer flying. Natsu, bloodied and beaten, called out,

"Lucy."

"Y-yes?" I asked, quivering in fear at the sight of my partner in such pain.

"I hate to say this but I don't think I'm gonna last."

Perfect. That buzzing in my head is stronger, and I'm on the verge of fainting. Future me died. Yukino died. If Natsu were to die I think I'll go mad. I'm pathetic.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. I got a plan to defeat that idiot." Natsu said, and patted my head in reassurance.

"I'm gonna give all of my power to you." Natsu declared.

At this point, I felt like laughing and crying. Me? Of all the people. Why me?

"Natsu. That's your brilliant plan?" I replied.

"Hey don't mock me. We don't have a lot of time before that idiot is back. I'm just gonna give every bit of my magic to you, and you'll fight for me. Don't worry I'm not gonna die or anything, and Wendy will probably restore me. This is our only chance, Luce." Natsu said, his voice rasping.

"O-okay." I finally agreed, still unsure and reluctant.

That's when Natsu pulled me close to him into a hug, and I could feel a warm surge of magic filling me up.

"Fight... for us..." Natsu whispered before passing out.

I smiled and set him down before standing up before the future Rogue, whom looked surprised.

"So Natsu Dragneel gave his power to you eh?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah. And I'm here to kick your butt." I replied and took out Loke and Pisces's key.

"Open! The gate of Leo and Pisces!"

Soon enough Loke and Pisces in human battle form appeared.

"I apologize for not making the contract, but at this moment I could really use your strength." I said to Pisces. The mother and son nodded.

"At this moment, I'll be joining the fight too. When I tell you to do something, do it immediately." I commanded. And with that, I ran after Rogue with a fist of fire.

"Hah. Even with your golden keys I doubt you'll scratch me." he mocked before turning into a shadow.

"Loke, now!" I cried out, and Loke nodded.

"Lion Brilliance!"

A bright nearly blinding light appeared, forcing the Rogue in shadow form to come out. That's when Pisces attacked, with a rushing beam of water.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon Slayer!"

A breathed out a beam of hot flames. The red flames are my fury. My guild's fury.

Time was on my side, and hopefully, that would be all I need to get rid of Rogue. Though both attacks did hit him, he returned with a White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk.

I managed to dodge most of the beaming lights, while Pisces and Loke wasn't able to avoid it. I could tell that Rouge was specifically aiming for them. He probably knew that it'd anger me. I clenched my fists Rogue ignoring the numb feeling and quickly force gate closured both of them before any more damaged could've been inflicted upon them. At that moment, I saw drops of water and instinct took over my actions. My hand swiftly took Aquarius's key and I called her out with the droplets of water. Aquarius is definitely not gonna be happy, but with my strongest spirit, I'll definitely win.

"Open, the gate of Aquarius!" I cried out, and the mermaid-like spirit appeared.

"Tch. About time you called me out, brat" She said. I could only smile back, seeing that she was genuinely worried.

"You know what to do right?" I asked, sounding a little to happy than I intended.

"Yeah yeah, little girl." Aquarius replied, yet she couldn't hide the smile. Both of us knew that we can definitely win.

Right when Rogue was about to convert to his shadow form to sneak in an attack, Aquarius gave a wave of water from her magical urn. This caught him by surprise.

"Guh! I.. can't move!" Rogue cried out in frustration, this time panicking. He tried to move his arms, or at least turn into his shadow form. Nothing worked. I grinned, "Time's definitely on my side now." I declared.

"Open, the gate of Gemini!"

Gemini immediately appeared and turned into me, reading my mind.

"Let's do it Lucy!"

"Yes!"

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

_All the stars, far and wide..._

_Show me thy appearance..._

_With such shine._

_On Tetrabiblos_

_I am the ruler of stars..._

_Aspect become complete..._

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria**!_

And with that, brilliant stars began beating down at Rogue, with Aquarius fashioning her torturous current into a whirlpool. I put all of my magic into the Urano Metria.

After my ultimate attack, I fell to the wet ground. Seeing that I ran out of power, both spirits returned. Rogue also fell, but didn't stand up.

I won.

Well, I really am all beat up, but I won. I cautiously walk towards the shadow dragon slayer.

"Heh... This time I'm beaten by Lucy... A future no one could predict." Future Rogue croaked out, and closed his eyes. It was clear that he was hit terribly, and the time travel must've made him tired.

Even if he was the enemy, I couldn't help but kneel down and search for a heartbeat in panic.

There was none.

I killed future Rogue.

* * *

**Lonergoddess:** Dun.. Dun.. DUN...! Oh Lucy... Urano Metria sure is handy huh? Anyways as usual. PLEASE REVIEW :) and vote!

_Which ship do you vote for?_

_Sticy/Stilu (Sting x Lucy)_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy)_

_Stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rogue)_

_Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)_


	3. Rare Generation Dragon Slayer!

**Lonergoddess:** STING APPEARS IN THIS CHAPTER BE EXCITED! Oh and please review. And comment. And be nice about it. Follow if you wanna. Maybe favorite it. I dunno it'll make my day :)

**Sting:** YEAH about time the Great Sting Eucliffe appears! This story just got ten times better!

**Lector**: Go Sting-kun!

**Rogue:** Just do the disclaimer and get on with it Sting...

**Sting**: Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail!

* * *

_Previously: _

_Well, I really am all beat up, but I won. I cautiously walk towards the shadow dragon slayer._

_"Heh... This time I'm beaten by Lucy... A future no one could predict." Future Rogue croaked out, and closed his eyes. It was clear that he was hit terribly, and the time travel must've made him tired. _

_Even if he was the enemy, I couldn't help but kneel down and search for a heartbeat in panic. _

_There was none._

_I killed future Rogue._

* * *

"I avenged future me and Yukino's death though..." I thought, trying to reassure myself. Yet I couldn't help but feel guilty. It seems like the dragon slayer power up has also enhanced my Urano Metria to the point of being able to kill someone. I guess I need to watch how much magic I'm putting into my attacks now.

I got up, whispered a silent prayer, and went to Natsu's side. Or I was on my way until a large puddle of water reflected my worn down face. And my changing hair. My blonde hair is... lighter? And longer... The ends are black!

I remembered that future Rogue said he killed Sting. Well his hair certainly did become white, or more accurately, half of it. Perhaps me killing future Rogue would result in... My appearance to resemble his and Sting's. Or at least my hair that now reached to my waist. Well Cancer will be in for a shock.

"Great. I witness myself and my friend die. My partner is passed out. And I just killed my enemy. What do I get? 3 dragon slayer powers, all the Golden keys, and a new hairstyle." I mutter, and bitterly laughed at myself. That laugh was cut short due another deafening roar from the dragons.

"Shit, I better do something." I think, and enter Dragon Force. It actually wasn't hard at all. I don't look too much different. Light blonde hair that transitions to sheer black. From what I see, my hair is also lifted, kind of like Michelle's Imitatia hairstyle. Scales of white and black appear on my wrists, ankles and face. With that, I rush to the tallest building to get everyone's attention. Once I arrived, I see that most of Crocus is already in ruins. There were flames of despair was in the air, and through my newfound dragon power, I could smell blood. I need to act fast.

"Dragons of Fiore!" I yell out, my voice loud and clear. What surprised me was that they all listened, and even stopped attacking the guild members, whom looked confused.

"I have defeated your commander, Rogue! I humbly apologize for disturbing you. But please return to your timeline immediately!" I cried out, and the large reptiles obliged. Slowly making its way back to where it came from, creating tremors with each step. It was just like that. The damage was done, but the battle simply ceased with one simple command.

Once the dragons were gone, I could hear murmurs from everyone. Some of surprise, fear, joy, and sadness, thanks to the damage of our once beautiful Crocus. I should probably give a final speech so people aren't confused.

"Everyone. Yes, I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail. And there's no need to worry. Thanks to the help of everyone and all the guilds. The worst is over. We won!" I announced with a wide grin on my face. I pumped a fist in the air triumphantly.

The crowd broke into a loud cheer, and I could see some people crying in joy. We won over the dragons. I jumped down and ran to Master Makarov. He didn't look too good, but his bright childish smile dispelled all of my worries.

"My child, how'd you beat Rogue?" he asked curiously.

I gave a sheepish smile, "Well... I used Urano Metria on him and... killed him... Not on purpose though!"

"But Lu-chan! Didn't you say that your Urano Metria isn't as strong as before?" Levy-chan asked, an arm draped over the equally injured Gajeel. I will definitely have to bring that up the next time we have a girl talk.

"It's a long story but... Natsu gave me his Dragon slaying powers. And Yukino gave me her golden keys before... Passing away. I think that boosted the Urano Metria powers a lot." I explained, still depressed about Yukino's death. I'm no stranger to death itself, but Yukino was an amazing celestial mage. I wish I could've spent more time with her.

"Oh... I'm so sorry about Yukino. I heard of her..." Levy-chan said, and gave me an apologetic hug.

"Hey Bunny girl, you're a dragon slayer now, right?" Gajeel asked, an evil glint in his eyes suggesting that he probably wants to have a battle with me. I shudder thinking about having a brawl with Natsu or Gajeel. Or Laxus. Now I understand Wendy.

"Actually, according to my Lost magic: Dragon Slaying textbook, Lu-chan is a... Rare generation dragon slayer."

I was shocked. Count on Levy to have a textbook about dragon slaying right after a Dragon apocalypse.

It was actually quite a funny sight, seeing Levy with her usual magical glasses reading a thick book while Gajeel could only stare at her in shock and amazement.

"What is this Rare generation dragon slaying?" Lilypanther asked, finally appearing, with wounds that he gained while battling in his previous form.

"Well... Rare generation dragon slaying is extremely difficult to achieve, hence why it is deemed very rare. There are only 1 recorded rare generation dragon slayer, and he's currently in hiding. When a mage receives all the magic from a dragon slayer, and uses it to kill another dragon slayer, the mage becomes a Rare generation dragon slayer, also known as RG dragon slayer. The mage still has his or her main magic, in Lu-chan's cause, it'd be Celestial magic. But on top of that, you also gain the magic of the dragon slayer you killed. The dragon slaying magic you received would be your secondary magic, and only activates when you allow it." Levy explained, her eyes glimmering in interest.

"Ooh my head hurts... And I'm pretty sure it's not from that damn dragon." Gajeel complained, rubbing his temple.

"But wait... Natsu gained full dragon slaying magic from Laxus. And future Rogue killed Sting... So how would that affect me?" I asked, my head already throbbing from so much new information.

"Oh! That's easy. You'll gain Sting's magic too! Stronger than Natsu's fire but weaker than Rogue's shadow. And for Laxus... I believe you only gain immunity from thunder related attacks. So... Oh. My. Gosh. Lu-chan do you know what this means?" Levy squealed in excitement.

I winced, "Ah Levy-chan careful there. Dragon hearing sensitive ears here."

Gajeel only groaned, already on the floor from learning so much information. At least he isn't passed out like Natsu.

"Gomen! It's just... You're a Double RG dragon slayer! That is so amazing!"

"Double Rare generation dragon slayer... That sure is a mouthful" I replied with a light laugh.

"Oh, and I have one more question!"

"Ask away, my dear friend." Levy gave a cheeky smile.

"Do I get motion sickness?" I asked, praying to Mavis that I won't end up like poor Natsu.

"Nope. But you might lose control of your powers very often. Especially if you're sad or mad." Levy replied.

Relief flooded over me. And then panic.

"Lose control?!"

And right on cue, my cool but troublesome powers went haywire. I accidentally activated my shadow form, which kinda feels like getting sucked into a vortex.

"Eeep!" I shrieked. I turned into a shadow as quick as I came back to normal me.

"Like that." Levy said.

"I wanna go home... And take a nice long bath." I moaned.

"Ne, Lu-chan. Maybe you should ask Rogue and Sting to train you. It's their powers after all..." Levy suggested in a soft voice, looking down. I bet somewhere in that heavy book, it mentioned RG dragon slayers needing training. Or else the bluenette would never in a million years be willing to suggest me asing advice from the very people that harmed me.

"I'll go ask them. And also tell them about Yukino... Even she was kicked out... I feel like they should know, that she saved us. Sabertooth better feel guilty and thank her." I said, and flashed a quick "I'll be fine" smile.

I slowly walked towards where the Sabertooth mages were resting at. It seems like everyone is getting ready to go to the safety area where all the other townspeople were at. Thank Mavis the dragons only mostly damaged the north side of Crocus. South side seems to be less harmed. I took my time to look around, through the rubble. At Lamia Scale's area, I see Cheria and Wendy healing Lyon and Gray. Both of them arguing, then wincing in pain. Quatro Puppy errr, Cerberus, looked like they were all knocked out.

"Oy Blondie, what are you doing staring at other people?" a male voice called out.

* * *

**Lonergoddess: **What do you think? Pretty cool eh? Right? Right? TT^TT If it's bad you can tell me. Anyways Rare Generation Dragon Slayer. That idea just popped in my head and I liked it.

**Sting**: BUT! I DON'T EXACTLY APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER! *about to attack*

**Lonergoddess:** Hush... You do in the next one... SO SHUT IT OR ELSE I'LL MAKE YOU DIE

**Sting:**...

**Lonergoddess**: (^,^)/ Anyways please review!

_Which ship do you vote for?_

_Sticy/Stilu (Sting x Lucy)_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy)_

_Stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rogue)_

_Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)_


	4. Meeting the Dragon Duo!

**Lonergoddess:** Ok Lucy meets Sting and Rogue here I swear to god. I swear to Mavis!

**Mavis**: What about me?

**Lonergoddess:** Oh, nothing XD

**Mavis:** Will I appear in the story? (w)

**Lonergoddess:** Uhmm... Maybe? (^,^;)

**Mavis: **Yayyyy! Okay!

**Lucy:** Anyways, Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Previously:_

_ I slowly walked towards where the Sabertooth mages were resting at. It seems like everyone is getting ready to go to the safety area where all the other townspeople were at. Thank Mavis the dragons only mostly damaged the north side of Crocus. South side seems to be less harmed. I took my time to look around, through the rubble. At Lamia Scale's area, I see Cheria and Wendy healing Lyon and Gray. Both of them arguing, then wincing in pain. Quatro Puppy errr, Cerberus, looked like they were all knocked out._

_"Oy Blondie, what are you doing staring at other people?" a male voice called out._

* * *

I turn my head to see the infamous Sting Eucliffe heavily injured, holding onto his exceed, next to Rogue whom was also holding onto his frog-like exceed.

"I... just wanted to inform you guys that Yukino sacrificed herself to save us. She helped me close the gates, but passed away after the process. So you arragont jerks better thank her!" I replied harshly, poison laced in my every word. At least that crazy Minerva wasn't there.

To my surprise however, Sabertooth looked genuinely shocked and sad. I could tell that they regretted kicking her out. The green exceed, probably Rogue's, even began crying.

"Thank you for telling us that. And thank you for defeating future me..." Rogue finally said, and even gave a polite bow.

"W-what, don't thank me. You should thank Natsu. He was the one that battled, er, future you. In the end he gave me his power to defeat him." I stammered, slightly blushing. I mean, how often does a strong dragon slayer thank you for defeating an almighty enemy?

"Not just defeat though. Kill." Sting piped up, staring at me sternly.

"Eh? H-how did you know that?"

"Well... We killed our dragon parents, remember? Therefor we can tell. Each dragon slayer generation's scent is different. And yours is quite peculiar." Rogue informed.

"Yeah... You see..." I tried my best not to be awkward, but with the twin dragon slayers staring at me intently, it was impossible.

"Please go on, Fairy-san." The green exceed said politely, now curious as well.

I sighed, "I definitely look forward to my hot bath." I thought.

"Future Rogue killed Future Sting, and I killed Future Rogue. Laxus gave all his power to Natsu, and I received all of Natsu's magic. So according to a friend of mine, who's an expert at really everything, I am a Double Rare generation dragon slayer. Also owner of all twelve gold keys." I hurriedly explained, all the while not looking at them.

There was a long silence, that seemed to last forever. Until that Memory-make guy spoke up.

"I remember reading about that in the Crocus library. Miss Lucy-san, I would highly encourage you to train with Sting and Rogue, before your powers lose control." he said.

"Yeah. That's also why I came here." I muttered under my breath. Then I bow down,

"Sting and Rogue, will you two please help train me so I can control my magic?" I request, a bit embarrassed but mostly worried about how the Sabertooth mages would reply. I just hope I don't get beat up again. I'm too tired to fight.

Both dragon slayers were quite stunned to see the celestial mage bow down at the very guild that hurt her.

"Damn, Blondie no need to be so formal. I'll help you out, though we gotta work out a deal." Sting first replied, giving a mischievous grin.

Rogue coughed, "I will try my best to train you." he replied, and gave a small smile, seeing that I was pretty nervous.

"Erm, are you guys serious? The entire Fairy Tail would be after our heads if we touched her again. I don't mind rematch, but at this condition I doubt any of us got any fighting in us." Orga spoke up.

"He has a point. I'm going to need to talk to Master for a second. I promise that Natsu won't go raging in your guild again though." I replied, and saw some Sabertooth people sigh in relief. The salmon haired idiot sometimes can be quite destructive. Actually scratch that. He's always desctructive.

"Whatever. Anyways we gotta sort out our stuff too since our Master left us." Sting muttered.

My eyes flew wide open. First, kicking out his own family. Then leaving them?!

"Hah don't worry Fairy-san. Sting-kun is going to be the new Master since he's obviously the strongest!" a red exceed exclaimed proudly. Everyone else didn't say anything, but it seems like that agreed to it. After all, Sting did manage to defeat their previous Master.

Sting is quite young, and I'm not sure if the Magic Council will agree to it, but it's not my main worry. I give a quick nod and quickly run back to Master. Thank god he, and my other close nakamas, stayed.

"Hey Lucy" Erza greeted. It seems like Levy-chan and Master already explained it to them. A good thing too, since I didn't want to explain the whole confusing deal again.

"So you going to train with those idiots, Luce?" Gray asked, looking very much concerned about his friend.

"Well..." I trailed off, and looked at Master.

"My child, if you must. You shall." He replied.

I nodded, "But please don't tell Natsu about it. Just tell him... I'm visiting my aunt in Joya. Tell him that my aunt has connections with my mother and that I needed to visit her." I pleaded, knowing that Natsu would run off to find me no matter what.

"Don't worry Lucy. I'll make sure that Natsu doesn't meddle with your training." Erza said and gave me a warm smile before hugging me. This time it was a warm hug, unlike her usual painful hits from her rock hard armor.

"Yeah, I'll also keep that flame-headed idiot occupied." Gray added.

I smiled, completely assured that my friends will help me out. I was about to hug Erza, Gray, and Master when I completely blacked out. Fatigue took over, now that I can finally rest in peace.

* * *

**Lonergoddess:** Are any of the characters too OOC? If so pleaaase tell me. By the way, how are you guys enjoying this so far? Good? Bad? Want more Natsu or less? Anyways please review and feel free to give me some advice. I'll update faster that way ^^

**Sting: **About time I appeared. Didn't show enough of my awesomeness though.

**Lonergoddess:** Sigh... There will be more. Be patient.

_Which ship do you vote for?_

_Sticy/Stilu (Sting x Lucy)_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy)_

_Stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rogue)_

_Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)_


	5. Mirajane's Matchmaking Plan!

**Lonergoddess: **So I read all of the reviews so far and you guys have NO idea how happy I am!

**Sting: **Yeah. Miss crazy here was squealing and jumping around like a freakin rabbit.

**Lonergoddess**: Ya know, I'm in such a good mood that I'll ignore what you said. Anyways thanks for the reviews, any advice is definitely welcome!

_**Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail!**_

* * *

_Previously: I smiled, completely assured that my friends will help me out. I was about to hug Erza, Gray, and Master when I completely blacked out. Fatigue took over, now that I can finally rest in peace._

* * *

_Lucy..._

I hear a familiar voice. It's so warm and kind.

"Mama?" I softly whisper.

_Oh Lucy honey, I'm so proud of you._

This time I can see mama. She's still wearing her elegant rose gown. I always admired mama's grace. My lips were quivering, I haven't seen mother in a long time.

"But..." I began to protest. I didn't do anything.

_Shh... Lucy, you've stood up for your nakama when they needed you the most. Because of that, you are so much stronger_

Mama walked to me, and kissed my forehead. I could only shudder and break into tears. I missed her warmth so much. However, before I could do or say anything... I woke up.

"Lucy-san are you okay?" Wendy asked worriedly.

I rubbed my eyes, and took a look around. I was in Fairy Tail's infirmary. My hands traveled to where my Gold Keys were usually at. I felt the cool steel against my fingers and sighed in relief. I guess I'm home.

"Y-yes... I just had a dream about my mother." I said, and stared at the ceiling. Specifically the odd hole that the ceiling had. I thought Master and Erza prohibited all fighting in the infirmary.

"Oh. That hole... Well you kept on whispering mama, and when you woke up. You accidentally released a beam of laser from your hand." Wendy explained, a little embarrassed.

That was probably true, as I remember I woke up right when I was about to reach for my mother. I stared at my right hand. The pink Fairy Tail insignia was still there, reminding me that where ever I am, my nakamas will always be with me.

"Oh Lucy, you've woken up." Erza said, stepping inside. She had her usual shiny armor on, no more bandages. Both Wendy and Erza looked like they have healed completely. Probably thanks to Porlyusica. After all, the pink haired woman can heal anything.

"Hey Erza." I greeted with a smile. Usually I'd expect myself to feel really groggy after resting, but I oddly felt refreshed. "Oh, where's Natsu?"

"Natsu-san is still asleep with Happy. All of the injuries are completely healed, so now he just needs some rest." Wendy explained.

"Ah, okay. How long have I been out?" I ask, hoping that I wasn't sleeping for too long.

"Just two days. You actually woke up in time for the GMG celebrations." Erza said, and sat on the comfortable bed next to me.

My eyes grew wide. The GMG celebrations! We won!

Erza laughed while Wendy giggled at my exaggerated reaction.

"Don't worry, the celebration starts in an hour from now. We're going to be hosting it since most of Crocus is still rebuilding." Erza explained, her eyes glinting with pride since Fairy Tail is the host this year.

"Wait... US? HOST THE GMG CELEBRATIONS?" I screamed. Sure Fairy Tail is a large guild, and we probably have the decorations but... putting the ornaments up. Sure Mirajane and Erza would get the details done in 10 seconds flat but.. Even without Natsu, Fairy Tail is sure to destruct everything.

"It's alright Lucy-san, Erza-san has made sure that no one makes a mess." Wendy said with a warm smile.

I can only shudder, thinking the threats the scarlet haired mage would say to everyone.

"Oh, by the way, if you need a dress, Mirajane got you covered. She said... She wanted you to look g-good for S-sting and R-rogue." Erza said, stuttering as her face grew red at the thought of dating, and even more at the thought of the duo dragon slayers fighting for her celestial friend. A love triangle!

"Damn Mira. She must've brainwashed Erza with her crazy lovey-dovey theories." I thought.

"Well, I do need a dress..." I trailed off, and boy I sure did regret saying that.

Immediately, the devil mage popped out of seemingly nowhere. There was an evil 'matchmaking' glint in her eyes.

"Great! I have the _perfect_ dress for you Lucy-chan!" Mirajane squealed, taking my wrist and ran off with me crying in fear.

"AHHHHH" I screamed, only to see Wendy and Erza sweat drop.

Everything was a blur, until the S-class mage finally stopped.

"M-mira... Where are we?" I asked, shivering in fear at what plans she has ahead for me.

"Hehe, we're in the girls dressing room silly!"

I could only gape and take a good look around. The girls dressing room definitely changed. Now it was filled with racks of amazing dresses. Sparkling jewelries were everywhere, from precious earrings to large diamond necklaces.

"Quite impressive huh?" a voice called out, and Lisanna was revealed from behind a rack of large gowns.

"Oh Lisanna! Thank Mavis you're here! Please save me!" I pleaded, hoping that the kinder Strauss sibling would spare me.

"I'm afraid I'm with my sister on this secret plan. Don't worry though, we got Virgo to help us!" Lisanna assured with a bright smile on her face that matched the one her sister had.

"Virgo?" I said, my head tilting in confusion. That's when Virgo appeared with a poof!

"Yes hime? Punishment time?" the pink haired spirit appeared, bowing down in respect.

"N-no, no punishment time Virgo. I was just confused as to why you're in Mira's 'secret' plan." I said.

"Please accept my apology, but I must agree with Mirajane-sama. It is time you found your true love. In fact, I brought a dress to help you on your quest." Virgo said and presented a simple yet dazzling gown. It was white, tinted with shimmering gold at the edges. Dark night blue stars were adorned on the dress. I gasped in awe of the exquisite attire in front of me.

"It's... Amazing..." I whispered and unknowingly reached out for it. It looks like it's made of silk, with glowing stars that were picked from the sky just to compliment the dress.

"It sure is! And you, my dear, are going to wear it and impress all the guys! I almost feel bad for Natsu, seeing that he's still resting." Mirajane said, her hands on her cheek, imagining Sting and Rogue on their knees for her Lucy. Oh, and maybe she can add Gray. Loke should be there too.

"Well, I shall leave this to you then Mirajane-sama." Virgo said, handing over the dress to Mirajane. And with that, the spirit shimmered away.

Right when Virgo left, Mirajane snapped out of her daydream and switched back to her devilish self, attacking me with the dress in her hand. I was thinking of dodging, but Lisanna was already holding onto me.

"Gomen, Lucy-chan, but you know I can't say no to my sister." she apologized.

Well, I wasn't angry anyways. Mirajane meant well, seeing that I never really had a boyfriend before.

Right when I was switched into the quite comfortable gown, Mirajane took out a set of jewelry.

"Hey Lucy, what do you think of this?" she asked eagerly, and presented a pair of diamond star earrings. The necklace matched the sparkling earrings, with stars and a blue crescent moon in the middle. Next to the necklace was a simple bracelet, diamond stars too.

"How did you get this Mira?" I asked curiously. It looks like it must've costed a fortune.

"Well I used to do tons of S-class missions, and earned lots of jewels. I don't mind you borrowing these anyways." Mira said with a genuine sweet smile plastered on her face.

Mira really is like everyone's big sister. And love advisor I guess.

"I love it." I softly said, and with that, Lisanna helped put the jewelries on me.

Both Strauss sisters then presented a mirror in front of me, quite dramatically I may add.

I looked at myself. My hair was put back like mama's. Anyone could tell the resemblance between me and my mother. And with this dress, it's the perfect outfit for any celestial mage.

Mirajane looked at me with kind eyes and a proud smile.

"Now you go get 'em. Show those Sabertooth's what a real Fairy's grace is." She said and lightly pushed me out of the girls dress room. It seems like the party was about to start too. I figure that Mirajane and Lisanna need to also change. I definitely owe them.

* * *

**Lonergoddess: **So our favorite celestial mage is gonna go on the dance floor and bust a move! Who do you want her to dance with? Rogue or Sting? Oh and the style of the dance... What I have in mind is a slow dance, unless you guys really don't want it :D

_Which ship do you vote for?_

_Sticy/Stilu (Sting x Lucy)** Votes: 1**_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy) **Votes: 2**_

_Stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rogue) **Votes: 3**_

_Nalu (Natsu x Lucy)_ **_Votes: 0_**


	6. A Fairy's Dance

**Lonergoddess:** Hehe, Lucy's gonna be slow dancing with our favorite shadow dragon slayer! But don't worry Stilu fans, there's gonna be more Stilu later. By the way... This is my first time writing a more romantic chapter soooo... Please give me some advice if you think I need it.

**Wendy:** Don't worry Lonergoddess-san, you're doing great!

**Lonergoddess**: *blushes* Ah, thank you Wendy!

**Carla**: *sighs* Anyways, Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail.

* * *

_Previously: __Mirajane looked at me with kind eyes and a proud smile. __"Now you go get 'em. Show those Sabertooth's what a real Fairy's grace is." She said and lightly pushed me out of the girls dress room. _

_It seems like the party was about to start too. I figure that Mirajane and Lisanna need to also change. I definitely owe them._

* * *

"Omigosh Lucy you look amazing!" Levy-chan said, already rushing to me. I'd say the same thing for my best friend too. She had a pretty light blue princess gown on that matched her hair.

"You too Levy-chan! I bet Gajeel is just itching to take you to the dance floor." I said, poking at my now blushing friend.

"Hush! Don't be so loud!" She replied, her eyes frantically looking around.

"What is this about me?" Gajeel asked, appearing in a tuxedo, with Lilypanther in a cute mini tux. I was surprised. He was actually dressed for the occasion.

"Eep! N-nothing!" Levy stuttered. I could only laugh at my how red she was. I guess now I understand why Mira gets all matchmaker crazy.

"Well I'll leave you two. Good luck Levy-chan!" I said in a sing song voice, leaving the flustered bluenette with a clueless dragon slayer.

I walked around, looking at the completely changed guild. All the tables had a white sheet and there were candles everywhere. A disco ball hung above a rocking dance floor. There were streamers everywhere, and the food table looked amazing. Erza was stood there as a guard, eyeing any hungry mages that tried to sneak. Of course, there were also touches of magic here and there that made the setting look even more stunning. There was Gray's Fairy Tail insignia ice statue next to the punch bowl and also Laxus's harmless orbs of sparks that floated on the ceiling.

As I was admiring the ornaments, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

I frantically stepped back, "Ah I-I'm sorry!" I apologized and... Converted to shadow form. This time it only lasted a second before I was kicked back to my normal solid form, as if the ground had a hole and then spat me back out. Perfect. Just perfect.

"Are you okay?" the male voice asked, and reached out a hand.

"I'm fine." I replied, and reached for the person's hand.

"I'll have to get used to it anyways." I mutter as I stood up.

Apparently the person I bumped into was Rogue Cheney. He still looked like his usual self, no fancy suit or anything.

"I see you're struggling with my shadow power." Rogue said emotionlessly.

"Yeah... I just need to control myself so I don't end up shadow form every second." I said and flashed a small smile.

To my surprise, Rogue smiled back.

"You know, you should smile more often Cheney-san." I said. Normally I don't call people by their last names but Rogue seemed like the more formal type. Even if he isn't exactly dressed for the occasion.

"I would if Sting would stop running off and flirting with other girls. Oh, and you can just call me Rouge." he replied. This time I could tell that he was a bit annoyed of his partner.

"Okay, Rogue!" I said with a bright smile. Hopefully we can be friends. "Where's your exceed by the way? She's so cute!"

Rogue looked a bit surprised, "Frosch is with Gajeel's and the Sky dragon slayer's exceed along with Lector. She'd be really happy to hear you call her cute by the way."

"Well, she really is. You sure are lucky to have her." I said and meant it. Dragon slayers and their exceeds always have such an amazing relationship. Kind of like me and my spirits.

The dragon slayer blushed slightly, looking away trying to hide it. He was baffled by the enchanting celestial mage. He heard that the blonde was kind, but it seems like she is also quite clever for noticing how deeply he cared for Frosch and Frosch to him.

Lucy noticed that the crowd around them was getting larger, as Lamia Scale and Quatro Puppy came in.

"Oy Rogue, watcha doing flirting with a Fairy?" Sting yelled loudly, obviously a bit drunk already.

"Tch. I could say the same for you, hitting on that drunk Fairy woman." he replied coldly.

"Ouch, well she seemed like fun. Besides, she's pretty strong since I remember her using that Fairy Glitter move at the GMG. Crazy drinker though." Sting replied.

I could only awkwardly stand there, hoping that the drunk dragon slayer won't notice me.

"Oh and you, Blondie." Sting said, cutting into my thoughts. I swore under my breath.

"It's Lucy." I replied with a glare. Even if he was going to train me, I can't let him go around acting like he's the boss.

"Where's Natsu-san? I wanna have a rematch!"

"Oh. He's still resting."

Sting seemed disappointed, but that look left as fast as it came. His frown was replaced with a grin, "You're Natsu-san's girl right?"

Of course he'd ask that. Almost everyone thinks that we're dating. But to me, our friendship is so much more important than a stupid relationship. That dull salmon haired dragon slayer is my best friend, and I prefer it to stay like that.

"No, Natsu's my best friend." I answer, looking at Sting in the eye to show him that I'm serious.

"Well that explains why he hasn't marked you. Natsu-san sure is dull." He muttered and then leaned closer to me. I stood frozen.

He whispered in my ear, "I'll gladly mark you babe."

A shiver ran down my spine as I felt his hot breath against my skin. Against my will, my face flushed and I pushed him back hard.

"You're such a pervert you baka Stingy bee!" I yelled out. Although I was loud, it didn't seem to get everyone's attention as they danced and swayed to the music.

Rogue was about to punch Sting for being an egoistic bastard when he noticed the look of shock on his face.

"G-guh. Blondie why the hell did you have to attack me." Sting said in annoyance, the white stigma marked on him. This was the attack that he used on Natsu to stop him from moving.

"Omigosh I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to attack I just..." I frantically apologized. At least this was Sting and his own magic. He quickly dispelled the mark, the stigma floating off as Sting ate it.

"How odd... He can't eat his own 'light', but can eat mine." I thought.

"Not too bad. Hey Rogue maybe you should try some of fairy girl's shadow magic." Sting said.

"I'm not eating anything. Why are we here anyways." The dark haired mage answered, his expression still emotionless.

"Cause you and I wanted a rematch." Sting declared with a proud smile.

I sighed and turned around. I definitely don't want to waste my time with baka Sting. Perhaps I can just dance a bit and go home. I promised myself I'd have a bath anyways.

"Lucy?" Rogue said, seeing the blonde mage about to leave.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to stay away from your idiot partner." I replied a little too harshly.

To my surprise, Rogue gave a laugh.

"Don't worry, he just ran off to have a drinking contest with your drunk friend and that Bacchus guy."

"Well then he's about to lose terribly. Cana is the craziest drinker I know." I said and shuddered. Personally, I don't enjoy anything alcoholic. One time I got drunk with Levy-chan, Erza, Wendy, and Juvia. From what I heard, we were a complete mess.

Right at that moment, the fast paced music ended and changed to something else.

"Konichiwa minna!" Mirajane greeted, looking as lovely as ever. Turns out she's been the DJ. This can't be good.

"Is everyone having a good night?" She asked.

"YEAH!" everyone roared. Rogue and I winced, but I can't help but laugh. The energy is really high tonight, and everyone has been pretty friendly. It's as if the dragon incident never happened.

Mirajane beamed, "Well now let's have a change of pace here. I want everyone to grab a partner of the opposite gender please!" she requested politely. When no one moved, Mirajane suddenly changed into her demon form.

"Please." She said again, a dark aura surrounding her.

Everyone gulped and hurriedly got their own partner. Seeing demon Mira still frightens me, as I yelp and hold onto the nearest person, whom was Rouge.

"A-ah sorry Rouge." I apologized once again, my cheeks tinted pink.

"It's f-fine." He stammered. Rouge's heartbeat increased just slightly as the celestial mage held onto his arm.

"Okay now! I'll be playing a slow song to get into the romantic mood." Mirajane announced, winking specifically at me, seeing that I was with Rouge. My blush only showed even more, to the point that I think it'd put Erza's scarlet hair to shame.

"I don't really know how to dance though..." Rogue muttered, a bit embarrassed.

I smiled, remembering how my mama and papa teach me how to dance.

"That's okay! It's not that hard. It's actually pretty fun once you get the hang of it." I said and took his hand.

Giving him instructions, we slowly dance. Although he occasionally fumbles around, Rogue was doing a pretty good job.

"You're a natural!" I praised, and beamed at him. After all, my mama told me that encouragement is very important.

Rogue returned with a smile, "Why thank you. You seem to be very familiar with dancing."

"Well, my mother and father used to teach me how to dance for when we have any formal balls." I replied.

"Oh? How fancy." Rogue said. He rarely had conversations with anyone, however Lucy had become quite interesting to him.

I gave a small nod. Of course it's fancy. After all, being a Heartfilia myself, we must learn to how to dance, eat properly, and even walk in a specific, more 'sophisticated' way. However I didn't quite want to explain my past to Rouge, so we quietly continued our dance. I actually found the silence quite comfortable, rather than awkward.

The song ended, and slowly everyone parted. I found myself a bit displeased that it had to stop. Rogue gave a soft growl, also a bit upset.

I giggled, "I told you dancing would be fun."

"It's even more fun when one is dancing with such a lovely partner." Rogue replied with a smile.

My face heated up, and Rogue's as well.

"A-ah well would you look at the time! I'll be g-going back home now." I stuttered and walked away robotically.

"O-oh okay. Will I s-see you tomorrow?" the shadow dragon slayer asked.

"I suppose so. We can leave for Sabertooth." I said, now a little bit sad that I'll be leaving Fairy Tail for who knows how long.

Rogue nodded, and walked away, already hidden in the crowd of dancing people.

"So, how'd it go Lucy?" a feminine voice asked.

"AH! Omigosh Mirajane, you scared me!" I scolded. I swear the matchmaker is everywhere.

"Hehe, sorry. You and Rogue make a really good pair though! Oh I can already imagine what your baby would look like." Mirajane said as she dreamily fantasized the baby's appearance.

"Oh wait. I've been meaning to ask you this but how'd you know about my connections with the two? I thought only a few people knew..." I said, a little puzzled.

"Master told me about it. Don't worry, not everyone knows this. Only your close friends. You'll just be gone for a week anyways right?" Mira said with a wink.

I stiffened, I'll definitely be gone for more than a week. But I can't tell Mira that. I don't want to risk her protesting, or... I shuddered thinking that maybe she'll continue her matchmaking plans.

"Yeah. About a week." I mutter. "Anyways, I should go. I need to get ready and leave tomorrow. Please keep Natsu out of this though."

Mira gave me a final hug, "Don't worry. We'll all keep him busy, so you go on ahead."

I hugged back, and turned around to leave the party.

"Oh and Lucy!"

My head whips back to see Mirajane calling after me.

"If Sabertooth dares to even think about hurting you, know that I'll always be here!"

I smile, "I'm sure they won't want to mess with a Fairy now!"

* * *

**Lonergoddess: **So, what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Terrible to the fact that you want to choke me for ruining Rolu? Ah sorry TT^TT I love Rolu. And Stilu. I feel that Rolu is really pure and cute where both sides are a little awkward. Stilu is more like Sting flirts with Lucy but both eventually fall in love. And Nalu. Well now I'm not sure if I should include it anymore since Lucy herself admitted that their relationship is merely a close friendship. Natsu is protective, not because he's jealous (he's too dull for that) but because he worries for his partner/nakama. I'll still keep the ship up in case anyone really wants it but I'm just saying that Nalu won't show up as often as Sticy, Rolu, and Stiloru._  
_

**Sting:** Oi, this chapter is so long!

**Lonergoddess:** I noticed that.. I was debating whether I should cut this in half or not but... I didn't want to leave the dancing part out. SORRY TT^TT I just wanted to make everyone happy... *cries*

**Wendy:** A-ah Lonergoddess it's okay. You're a wonderful writer, don't listen to Sting-san.

**Lonergoddess: ***sniffles* You're too kind Wendy.

_Which ship do you vote for?_

_Stilu/Sticy (Sting x Lucy) **Vote: 1**_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy) **Vote: 3**_

_Stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rogue) **Vote: 5**_

_Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) **Vote: 1**_


	7. Two Dragon Slayers in my Apartment!

**Lonergoddess:** Thank you guys so much for your votes and reviews! It really makes me happy to know that people are reading this and are genuinely enjoying it! I'll add more romance for Lucy later on when she training so please don't be too disappointed by this chapter!

_**Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail!**_

_Enjoy~_

* * *

_Previously: I hugged back and turned around to leave the party._

_"Oh and Lucy!" _

_My head whips back to see Mirajane calling after me._

_"If Sabertooth dares to even think about hurting you, know that I'll always be here!"_

_I smile, "I'm sure they won't want to mess with a Fairy now!"_

* * *

~Rogue's POV~

I lean on a wall, trying my best to avoid the large crowd of mages as they loudly chat. I still can't believe I just called the celestial mage lovely. I mean, Lucy is quite lovely herself, however I was never one to compliment other people. Especially fairies.

Suddenly, I hear a thud and the roar of a large group of people.

"Cana wins!" Someone shouts.

I swiftly go towards the drinking competition, shadow form of course. It's a lot more convenient and fast, without having to bump into people. As I revert back to solid form, I find my partner flat on the ground with Bacchus on the other side, fainted.

"Well *hic* I guess _I_ win thisss round!" the brunette says, holding onto Bacchus's precious gourd that stores his alcohol in truimph.

Everyone was cheering, while some where quite stunned that the amazing Bacchus has lost. I look back at Sting and sigh.

"C'mon Sting. Let's go."

The blonde dragon slayer gives a groan, "Urgh..."

Seeing that he was struggling a bit to stand up, I help him.

"Ara ara, I see Sting-kun has been defeated by Cana." a white haired woman says.

She was the mage from GMG. The famous demon take over mage, whom is said to be extremely powerful. I wouldn't deny that either, and even she gives the chills.

I simply nodded, and scowled at my drunk friend.

Mirajane giggled at the sight, "Don't worry Rogue-san, I have just the remedy to sober him up."

And with that, she quickly brewed up a cup of her 'medicine', putting in odd looking ingredients. I stared at the liquid, as the dark green potion bubbled. It smelled terrible, and I could see Sting on the verge of puking just inhaling it.

"Bottoms up!" the mage said with a smile, and harshly forced it down Sting. Well I suppose this isn't her first time sobering up someone.

"Ack! What the hell!" Sting chocked out, surprisingly awake.

"Hehe, well, it seems like he's fine now!" Mirajane said and left, probably off to help Bacchus out.

"You lost." I explained, a stern look on my face.

"Tch. Whatever. Thank god no one from Sabertooth saw me lose." Sting muttered.

"Anyways let's go. It's late." I say. I was already getting a headache from the upbeat song that was playing.

"Right. About that..."

I already knew it. Yet that didn't stop me from punching the light dragon slayer in the face.

"You idiot! Where are we gonna stay now?" I yelled at him as he rubbed his face.

"Well... How about we go to Blondie's place?" He suggested.

This caught me by surprise, and before I could protest, he already took me by the hand and ran to get Frosch and Lector. It seems like Lector and Gajeel's exceed was having a fish-eating contest. Frosch was cheering for Lector, jumping up and down, while the female exceed rolled her eyes, obviously unamused.

"Yo, Lector. Let's go." Sting said.

"Aw. Okay. Let's have another contest later, Lily-chan!" the red exceed said, smirking at the clever nickname he made.

"Urgh. I swear to god the next time you call me that I will hit you with my sword!" he replied, obviously furious at the nickname.

I took Frosch and placed her on my shoulder.

"Rogue, where are we going?" she asked.

I was about to reply when Sting butted in, "We're gonna pay Fairy girl a visit."

Once again, I was being dragged by him. Being a dragon slayer, Sting followed Lucy's vanilla and strawberries scent. Quickly, we found ourselves in front of an apartment building.

~Lucy's POV~

I stepped out of the warm and very relaxing bath.

"Ah.. That was so refreshing!" I say to myself and stretched. It's been forever sine I had a long bath. Also, I'm guaranteed that Natsu, Gray, and Erza will stay away from my apartment. I can finally have time alone. I suppose I should continue writing my story. After all, Levy's been itching to read the next chapter. With my towel around me, I open the door.

"Yo." Sting says, leisurely sitting on my couch. He was busily eating a sandwich that I originally planned for myself. Instinct took over as I gave the dragon slayer a taste of my 'Lucy Kick'.

"Kyaa!" I screamed.

However this time, my kick was boosted with shadow magic, effectively ruining my wall and most likely his face.

"Ouch! Is this how you treat your guests all the time?" he complained, rubbing his aching face.

"Sting-kun! Are you okay?" Lector asked worriedly, rushing over to him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Sting muttered and patted his exceed to reassure him.

"Why are you in my room?" I asked, my face steaming in anger.

"We need a place to stay." Rogue spoke up, his hands holding onto the story that I was currently working on.

"Well you guys could've at least warned me. And can you put that down? That copy is supposed to be for Levy!" I said, trying to contain my anger.

"Ah sorry, this is actually really good." the shadow dragon slayer replied, and placed the papers back on my desk. I blushed at the comment. Sure Team Natsu and Levy complimented me for my writing skills quite often but sometimes I feel that they say it because I'm their nakama. To get a comment from someone else is nice too.

"Fairy-san? Can we please stay?" Frosch asked.

The mixture of anger that bubbled in me immediately disappeared. After all, how can I stay mad at such a cute exceed!

"Aww... Well okay." I finally agreed, and cuddled Frosch. The green exceed giggled and hugged back.

"Erm. Blondie? I think the towel's coming off." Sting pointed out.

My eyes flew wide, and I quickly rushed off to change. "Stupid Stingy bee." I muttered under my breath, my cheeks a little red.

After changing, I walked back to them and began explaining some ground rules.

"Since you guys are sleeping over, I'm going to set some rules"

Sting groaned while Rogue gave a nod.

"Rogue and Frosch can sleep on the couch while Sting can sleep on the floor. Lector, if you'd like, you can rest on my bed. If anyone dares to touch me while I'm sleeping, you will be in big trouble." I warned, glaring specifically at Sting.

"Oh come on, you know you want me." Sting said with a smirk. I roll my eyes, but I can't help but blush a little bit. I imagined myself, sleeping with Sting...

"No! Bad Lucy! You have been poisoned by Mirajane!" I mentally scolded myself.

"I think I'll just sleep with Sting-kun." Lector decided.

"Alright then. By the way, when do we leave tomorrow" I asked.

"We'll be leaving at 7:00 early in the morning. It takes a while to get from here to Crocus." Rogue explained, not very pleased at the thought of waking up so early.

I nodded and called out Virgo.

"Yes hime? Punishment time?" the maid-like spirit asked.

"No Virgo. Can you please help me pack up my clothes? I'm leaving for Sabertooth tomorrow." I requested.

Virgo nodded and in a flash, my suitcase was in front of me, including a fresh set of clothes for me to switch into for the next day.

"Will that be all?" Virgo asked.

"Yes, thank you very much Virgo!" I said, and dismissed her.

"Odd spirit you got there. She sure is fast though." Sting commented.

"She's very helpful." I replied and meant it. Virgo is one of my closest spirits. "I feel kinda tired. I'm going to go to bed okay?"

Rogue and Frosh grabbed a blanket and went to the couch.

Sting yawned, "Yeah, I guess I'll sleep too."

I switched off the lights, and snuggled into my soft bed. My eyelids began to droop, and right when I was about to fall into a deep sleep, I hear Sting say,

"You sure you don't want to sleep with me?"

"No!" I replied in annoyance, and forced my eyes shut.

* * *

**Lonergoddess:** Poor Lucy. Even without Natsu, Gray, and Erza, her apartment is constantly disturbed. I'm quite enjoying where this is going. After all. Our Lucy is going to Sabertooth! I sure wish she could meet Minerva though. Both of them have daddy issues. Except one followed all his orders while another ran away. Hmmm actually maybe I might add Minerva! :) Hehehhehehhe...

**Lucy:** Uhm... Lonergoddess?

**Lonergoddess:** Oh don't mind me, dear! *giggles evilly*

_Which ship do you vote for?_

_Stilu/Sticy (Sting x Lucy) **Vote: 2**_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy) __**Vote: 5**_

_Stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rogue) __**Vote: 9**_

_Nalu (Natsu x Lucy) __**Vote: 1**_


	8. Welcome to Sabertooth!

**Lonergoddess: **Hi hi everyone! Man I am so happy that people review this! I mean, I've got so many flaws, and god there are so many better stories out there. But you guys took the time to appreciate my writing! That honestly means a lot to me. This story is going a bit slow but I feel that since this is Lucy and her once enemy now somewhat friend, it'd be a little too odd for things to unravel so quickly. Anyways, if you guys want me to add anything, you're more then welcome to tell me! Also, I might need some OCs for the Sabertooth members. They won't steal the spotlight, but they'll make an appearance now and then.

Enjoy!

**_Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail._**

* * *

_Previously: I switched off the lights, and snuggled into my soft bed. My eyelids began to droop, and right when I was about to fall into a deep sleep, I hear Sting say,_

_"You sure you don't want to sleep with me?"_

_"No!" I replied in annoyance, and forced my eyes shut._

* * *

~Lucy's POV~

I feel something warm and comforting.

"How nice..." I murmur as I snuggle in a little closer, my mind still slightly hazy.

Wait... Someone's sleeping next to me!

As realization hit me, my mind clearly awake now, I scream,

"KYAAA!"

Sting quickly sat up, startled by the loud shout.

"Oy Blondie, you're so noisy." he complained.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed baka Sting!" I asked furiously, my face completely red at the fact that I actually cuddled with the dragon slayer.

Sting gave a smirk, "Well the ground was cold. And you seemed to like it when I slept next to you. In fact, I clearly remember you clinging onto my arm and not letting go."

I'm not sure how it's possible, but I blushed even more. I even accidentally set the blanket that I held onto on fire.

"Shoot!"

I hurriedly patted the flame away before it could do even more damage.

"Will you two please quiet down." Rogue groaned, rubbing his aching head.

"Sorry Rogue. I'm gonna go get breakfast ready..." I muttered and got off my bed.

After brushing my teeth and changing into my usual outfit, I opened my fridge. Inside, there were foods of all sorts. After Team Natsu formed, I've prepared my fridge with more than enough food for my hungry friends. Especially with Natsu's crazy appetite.

"You guys okay with bacon and eggs?" I asked.

"That'd be great." Rogue replied, and got off the couch.

"Does Fairy-san have any fish?" Frosch asked, her big round eyes looking up at me.

I gave a smile, "Of course!"

I took two fish and warmed them up for Frosch and Lector. After handing the two exceeds their plates, they began happily munching on their breakfast.

Thank god I'm always prepared for Happy.

I then took out the bacon and eggs. I learned how to cook at a young age, since mama told me that it's very importan for when I grow upt. The bacon strips sizzled on the hot pan, and soon enough, the room was filled with the delicious scent of breakfast.

"Mmm, smells great Blondie!" Sting said.

"You're blonde too baka Stingy bee." I huffed.

"Ouch, is that the most creative nickname you got for me?"

"It's much more creative than 'blondie'. If you mock me again, you won't be getting any breakfast!"

That seemed to effectively shut him up.

After cooking the bacon and scrambled eggs, I placed it on two plates, and handed it to the two hungry dragon slayers.

Sting almost instantly began stuffing his face, quite Natsu-like, while Rogue ate his breakfast with manners. Seeing the huge contrast between the two 'twin' dragons was so hilarious, I found myself laughing hard.

"Wyrulffing? (Why are you laughing)" Sting asked with his mouth full, while Rogue raised an eyebrow in question.

I wiped a tear away from laughing and replied, "It's just so funny seeing you eat like there's no tomorrow while Rogue's just.. Eating normally!"

Sting began protesting childishly, "Well it's not my fault I'm starving, You're cooking is pretty good."

Rogue nodded, "For the first time, I actually agree with him. You're quite skilled."

I couldn't help but blush at their comment. No one ever complimented my cooking before. Last time I tried to cook for someone it didn't end well... I turned around before they could notice my reddened cheeks, muttering thanks.

After eating, we began walking to the train station.

"Do we have to go on a train?" Sting complained.

"Train rides aren't good for Sting-kun's health." Lector said.

"Oh you'll survive. I bet Rogue's tougher than you!" I replied, and looked at Rogue, hoping that maybe he'll have my back.

"A-actually..."

"Rogue always faints when he's in vehicles!" Frosch said, oblivious to the fact that she was embarrassing the shadow dragon slayer.

I gave a warm smile and held onto Rogue's hand, "Don't worry Rogue! I've helped Natsu countless times when he goes on train rides. I promise you won't faint! And a celestial mage always keeps her promise."

Seeing the blonde mage so close to his face, Rogue blushed crimson.

"T-thank you Lucy." he stammered.

"Oy what about me?" Sting said, not pleased that he was being left out.

"Hmph, well since you just _had_ to sleep on my bed, you can puke all over yourself for all I care."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

On the train, I sat next to Rogue with Frosch while Sting and Lector sat on the opposite side.

"You're so mean, Blondie." Sting complained.

"And you're annoying."

Right when the train slightly moved, Sting's face turned to a green hue.

"Sting-kun!" Lector cried out.

"Don't worry. Erza taught me something that'll surely help him." I said sweetly, and gave him a quick 'Lucy Kick' to the stomach.

The light dragon slayer immediately passed out. Lector was in a state of shock at the celestial mage's sudden attack.

"Sting..." Rogue could only groan out as his sight began to blur.

With one hand, I let Rogue lean on my shoulder.

"Don't worry. Sting's just passed out." I whisper.

After all, he should thank me for helping him. It's better to be passed out then in constant pain and on the verge of puking.

"Rogue." Frosch said, clearly worried for his partner.

I patted Frosch's head and softly sang a lullaby that my mama always sang to me. It was quite simple and repetitive, but it helped me whenever I had trouble sleeping or when I'm sick.

Soon enough, Rogue's breathing evened out. I could sense that he has fallen asleep, as well as Frosch. A smile appeared on my face, and the silence was so peaceful that I found myself also a bit sleepy. Maybe Sabertooth won't be so bad. It'll be a nice change of pace from Fairy Tail.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

~No one's POV~

"Next and final stop, Fiore's capital, Crocus."

Lucy woke up and yawned. It seems like she woke up at just the right time. The train is already very close to their destination. The blonde mage lightly shook Rogue.

"Wake up. We're almost here." she said softly, and Rogue groaned. He felt a bit groggy.

"Morning..." Frosch greeted, rubbing her eyes.

"Morning." Rogue replied.

Lucy then leaned and shook Sting and Lector.

"Urgh... 5 more minutes." Sting said and waved her off.

A bit annoyed by this, Lucy pinched the blonde dragon slayer's nose.

"Ouch!" he cried out, and immediately sat up, with his dazed exceed.

"We're almost here."

"'Kay."

When the train gave a final stop, the team stood up and stretched from their long rest. They walked out and entered the beautiful Flower Blooming Capital. True to it's title, the city is adorned with flowers everywhere. Of course, with the dragons having damaged most of the city, many people have been temporarily moved to other places. Thankfully, Sabertooth is located in the south area of Crocus, which was much less harmed.

"Crocus really is beautiful." Lucy admitted, and walked around.

"Oy, don't get lost." Sting warned.

"Yeah yeah, I got it. Where's Sabertooth anyways?"

"Over there, Blondie."

Sting pointed towards a large purple guild. There was the flag and sign of Sabertooth that waved in the air.

"We're home!" Frosch said happily, and flew to the entrance, with Lector flying beside her.

Lucy, Rogue, and Sting hurried behind them.

"I hope they aren't so mean anymore..." Lucy thought, still a bit concerned.

Once they were inside the guild, Lucy saw that it was a bit similar to Fairy Tail. The only difference is that there seems to be many more floors, probably for the members to live in.

"About time you guys came back. I don't even see why you went to Fairy Tail for that celebration party." Rufus said. He still had his usual formal attire on, including his large hat with it's pink feather.

"Can't even go on a day without your amazing master eh?" Sting replied with a smirk, in which Orga just rolled his eyes.

"What's the Fairy doing over here anyways?" the god slayer asked suspiciously.

"Well, since our new master is so young and reckless, the Magic Council decided to let a member of the strongest guild watch over us and see how things go." Rogue smoothly lied. His face was expressionless, and the Sabertooth members could only nod.

"Yeah, so you guys better treat Blondie with respect or else we'll get Master Jiemma back." Sting said, and put a protective arm around Lucy's waist.

Suddenly, the crowd of people whom were glaring at the Fairy began to shudder. Master Jiemma was terrifying person, and the very thought of him sent chills down everyone's spine.

"W-welcome to Sabertooth, Fairy-san!" someone greeted, and many other people did as well.

Rogue nodded in approval, while Sting smirked.

"Greetings, fair maiden. May I ask what your name is?" Rufus inquired, kneeling down and kissing Lucy's hand.

"My name's Lucy." the blonde mage answered, and politely pulled her hand away.

"Hey, stay away from blondie!" Sting protested and grabbed her arm.

"No need to be rude baka Stingy bee." Lucy protested.

"I would advise that you try not to touch Lucy." Rogue said in a quiet and cold voice.

The memory make mage was at first quite shocked at the duo dragon slayer's behavior, and then he smiled.

"Things will be quite interesting now." he thought.

"A-anyways... Do you guys know where I can stay for now?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we got a guest room on the second floor. Just go to the left. Your room's 204." Sting said, and handed over a bronze key.

"Thanks!"

With her luggage in one hand, Lucy rushed off to her room. Once she entered it, she was pleasantly surprised. The place was a bit bigger than her apartment, and had a king sized bed that looked quite comfortable.

There was even a good view of Crocus. This was a luxury Lucy normally couldn't afford now. Perhaps this new turn in her life will give her some ideas of what to write for her main character in the story she's working on.

"Not bad..." she thought. "Not bad at all..."

* * *

**Lonergoddess: **So what do you think? Good? Bad? Horrifying? Anyways I think I'm gonna add Minerva in the next chapter. Lucy might lose control due to her RG dragon slaying powers though. And then there's also the training! Hehe~ I got so many ideas right now. Many of them that you guys might think will suck... TT^TT By the way, I apologize but I think I'll be getting rid of Nalu. I will add Nalu moments, however I believe this story won't end in a nalu unless I TONS of Natsu x Lucy votes (O,O)

_Which ship do you vote for?_

_Stilu/Sticy (Sting x Lucy) **Vote: 2**_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy) **Vote: 8**_

_Stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rogue) **Vote: 11**_

_P.S - Perhaps I didn't count correctly but I'm so shocked that Sticy isn't getting a lot of votes O_o Of course I became a Rolu fan before being a Sticy fan so I really do have a soft spot for Rogue x Lucy :)_


	9. Lucy VS Minerva!

**Lonergoddess:** Sorry for the late update! So today we have a longer chapter as an apology from me :) I'm going through a lot of crap these days (actually it's been a month) and I've been very depressed lately. I might not update tomorrow but I promise I will make it up to you guys!

**Sting**: YEAH you better make it up

**Lucy:** Baka Stingy bee! Lonergoddess has been very sad and all you care about is updates!

**Sting:** Hmph.

**Lucy:** Apologize

**Sting:** *sighs* S-sorry Lonergoddess

**Lucy:** Much better. Now you do the disclaimer.

**Sting:** *growls* fine! LONERGODDESS DOESN'T OWN FAIRY TAIL!

**Lonergoddess:** Wow O_O All hail Lucy!

* * *

_Back at Fairy Tail_

In the peaceful infirmary, a salmon haired dragon slayer lie in the bed with his faithful blue exceed. There was a loud snoring, as Wendy came in to check on Natsu. Right when she closed the door as softly as she could after her, Natsu woke up immediately,

"COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!"

"Kyaa!" Wendy yelped in fear, hiding behind a chair.

"About time you woke up." Carla huffed.

"G'morning Carla..." Happy drowsily greeted, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh! Hi Wendy!" the fire dragon slayer said, oblivious to the fact that he scared her half to death.

"A-ah, you're a-awake."

"Yup!"

Natsu looked around. There was no trace of Lucy.

"Where's Luce?" he asked curiously. A look of concern flashed across his face, as the last thing he remembered was giving his magic to the celestial mage.

"Oh, Lucy-san is fine. She wanted me to tell you that says thank you. Right now Lucy-san is visiting her aunt in Joya." Wendy replied, averting her eyes and fiddled with her dress. The poor girl never lied before, but for the sake of Lucy-san, she must.

Natsu was shocked. Lucy left him without saying goodbye? Maybe there was something urgent and she didn't want to disturb him. Yeah that's probably it. However Natsu and Happy couldn't help but pout like a child.

"Lushy left on an adventure without us!" Happy complained.

"Yeah, I already miss Luce." Natsu added.

Wendy giggled at the sight of the dragon slayer and his exceed become so mopey without the celestial mage.

"Come on Natsu, why don't you help the guild clean up? Everyone's been quite tired from the GMG celebration."

Natsu paused after getting off the infirmary bed.

"I MISSED THE GMG CELEBRATION?!"

~Now at Sabertooth~

_Knock knock!_

"Oy Blondie, what's taking you so long? It's already lunch time!"

Lucy placed her pen down. It seems like she spent most of her time writing her story, and of course continuing her letters for her mother.

Looking at the paper with elegant ink writing on it, Lucy gave a sigh and neatly folded it and slid it into the envelope before setting it into the desk shelf.

"Coming!"

Lucy opened her door to see the duo dragon slayer and their exceeds.

"Hello Fairy-san." Frosch said politely.

"Hi Frosch." Lucy replied with a smile, and resisted the urge to just cuddle the adorable cat. Instead, she just patted her head.

"Care to join lunch?" Rogue asked.

"That'd be great." Lucy responded, and they walked back downstairs.

"What do you guys usually have anyways?"

"Today we have pizza!" Sting exclaimed excitedly, a wide smile on his face.

"And fish." Lector added happily.

Lucy chuckled. "Is this pizza that good?"

The group stopped moving, with Lucy confused at their sudden halt.

"You've never eaton pizza?!" they bursted, or rather Sting hollered while Rogue was simply alarmed.

"W-well, I've heard of it before! And I've seen people eat it before! It's like a bun... with a sausage in the middle right? My cook never made those for me before but I'd love to try it!" Lucy nervously began, looking away and trying to act normal. It's true that she never had pizza before. She always ate the best of the best with the highest nutritions so she could grow up to be 'perfect' in every aspect.

Sting could only face palm while the two exceeds fell at how ridiculous it was.

"Lucy... That would be a hot dog."

"A hot dog? Why would anyone eat a dog?!" Lucy exclaimed, this time shocked as well. Perhaps it was right for her cooks to not serve her junk food.

"No, no, bad Lucy. This is what normal people eat. This is normal." Lucy thought, trying to calm herself down.

"No it's not made of dog. The name is simply called "hot dog" although no one is quite sure why. What we're having today is pizza, which is a round base of dough that is normally topped with cheese, tomato, and meat or veggies. It's quite delicious." Rogue explained.

"Ooooh. Sounds good!" Lucy said with a nod, and they continued walking down.

Soon enough, Lucy saw most of the guild members happily eating pizza while chatting. They seem to be holding a triangular cuisine with their hands. It seemed quite crusty, though as Rogue described, a large portion of the top portion was topped with cheese, tomato, and meat. As one took a bite out of it, the cheesy strings stretched like chewy gum. With her dragon slayer senses, with one whiff, Lucy could smell the delicious food and her mouth began to water.

"It's really good. Pepperoni is my absolute favorite." Sting said.

"Sting, lemme get the pizza for you!" Lector offered.

"Fro wants to help!"

"Okay.. But if you need help just tell me!"

The two exceeds soon flew off, leaving the three sitting at the table.

"After this we should start training!" Sting announced. He definitely needed to do some training as well, after his defeat to Natsu-san.

"I suppose we should." Rogue replied. Although it didn't show, the shadow dragon slayer also wanted to become stronger. For the sake of his nakamas and guild of course, rather than being 'number 1'.

"B-but... right after? We still need to digest!" Lucy protested. Even though she never saw the two Sabertooth members train, she could already imagine how tough it'd be.

"Don't worry Lucy, I promise we won't be hard on you." Rogue reassured, a rare and gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Yeah, and we never break a promise either!" Sting said, and put an arm around Rogue's shoulder, which seemed to annoy him a bit.

Lucy couldn't help but nod and smile with a blush. Who knew the twin dragon slayers had such a soft and kind side to them!

"Sting-kun!"

Lector came flying, a box of pizza balanced on top of his head, while Frosch had another on her head as well.

"Wow, nice job Lector! I didn't know you could balance a box of pizza on your head!" Sting applauded, as Lector handed out the pizza pridefully.

Lucy stared at her slice of pepperoni pizza, while the others were already started devouring theirs. The pizza was still warm as her hand hovered above it.

"I've never eaton lunch with merely my hands." Lucy muttered, and tentatively held the slice.

"Whaat? Welmishprnchess (Well, miss Princess)," Sting swallowed, "you have not lived."

Lucy huffed, "That's why I left home."

Rogue raised an eyebrow.

"Left?"

"W-well... I uh... I'm going to try this hot dog!" Lucy stammered and bravely took a small bite from the cheesy meal.

"It's pizza." Lector noted, and took a final chomp of his sardines pizza.

Lucy slowly chewed, and swallowed hard. Sting stared at the mage expectantly, while Rogue looked expressionless, though his eyes were on her as he was curious to see her reaction as well. There was a silence for a while, and then Lucy finally said,

"This is..."

Without realizing it, Sting, Rogue, Lector, and Frosch leaned closer in to listen to her reaction.

"Kinda bad."

Sting gasped, while Lector and Frosch collapsed (anime style), and Rogue's eye simply widened. They had not anticipated her to react that way!

Lucy instantly began to giggle, and it the giggle turned into a loud laugh. Tears appeared from her chocolate brown eyes, and she tried her best not to fall from her seat. Sting and Rogue looked at each, wondering what she found funny.

"Just kidding! This actually tastes amazing!"

"You tricked us!" Sting whined.

"Hehe, yes I did. A fairy just tricked the tiger." Lucy said in a carefree tone, and continued eating her pizza. The duo dragon's heart skipped a beat, seeing the beautiful celestial mage happily devouring her meal.

"Hn, well I guess we'll have to double the difficulty of your training!" Sting replied evilly, with a glint in his eyes.

"Sting, calm down. It's not the first time you've been deceived." Rogue said cooly.

"You got tricked too!"

And with that, he threw a slice of pizza at the shadow dragon slayer. However. Rogue ducked, and the food landed splat on Orga's face.

"..." there was a silence that filled the guild. Lucy swallowed her final bite, and the battle began.

Orga began released bolts of lightning in which Sting easily dodged, but managed to ruin the fishy pizza that Frosch was about to eat.

"M-my pizza..." Frosch sobbed, and with that, Rogue glared intensely at Orga with hatred so clear in his crimson eyes, a Mirajane/Erza aura surrounded him.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon Slayer!"

The beam was dodged as well, barely missing Orga, but ruined Rufus's favorite hat. Anger surged in him, and he participated in the group fight as well.

"Memory-make: A Night of Falling Stars!"

The bright yellow lightning surrounded the memory make mage, and lightning hit everyone.

"AHH!"

"OUCH!"

"What the hell?!"

There were cries of pain, anger, and shock as everyone began battling within the once strict guild.

Lucy panicked and got hit as well, but it didn't have an effect at all.

"Huh. So I guess that attack was related to lightning." Lucy concluded, and fled to dodge a flying chair.

At least she was used to a destructive nature. However, Sabertooth did not have an Erza to halt the ongoing slaughter.

"I thought I would have some peace and quiet here..." Lucy thought in annoyance.

In fact, as seconds gone by with everyone screaming louder and louder, the displeasure in the blonde mage grew.

"F-fairy-san? May I please hide behind you?" Frosch asked, shivering in fear.

"Y-yeah, we need a shield." Lector said, trying to hide the fact that he was scared as well.

That was the final straw for Lucy. The poor exceeds could get hurt badly!

"SHUT UP!" she commanded, and stomped.

Unintentionally, the celestial mage created a crater on the floor. This effectively shut everyone up.

"Lunch is over! Stop fighting like little kids and start working!"

Everyone muttered an apology, and scurried off to do whatever they needed to do.

"Ara, looks like the little Fairy has entered a Tiger's den!" a womanly voice spoke.

"Oujo-sama? Sting said.

"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked, and stood in front of Lucy protectively.

"Well, I have decided to return after all. I will make Sabertooth stronger this time. Fairy Tail got lucky this year." she mocked, a sneer evident on her face. Just seeing Minerva made Lucy terrified, but for her to taunt Fairy Tail... It was unacceptable.

"Fairy Tail did NOT get 'lucky'. We fought hard! We fought valiantly, and obeyed the rules without _hurting_ our nakama. Our family! Luck has nothing to do with our victory, and rather the odds have been against us several times. Yet Fairy Tail doesn't back down! We stand up and fight even if we are afraid. Again and again! If the world is against us, we won't back down. That is why Fairy Tail won. And that is why we won't hesitate to win again." Lucy shouted.

Everyone could tell that the Fairy Tail member was absolutely enraged. She had entered Dragon Force! Her hair floating, and the magical aura around her increasing. Of course some didn't quite recognize it, while others denied the connection. How can a celestial mage also be a dragon slayer? Impossible. But the scales on her told otherwise.

"Oh? You've gotten stronger, dear. However your losses have proven you weak. Useless. I bet all your life you've been depending on others to help you. Why you should be called Lucky Lucy!" Minerva laughed wickedly. Sting and Rogue was about to jump in and kick the Territory mage when Lucy growled,

"I... am.. NOT... Lucky Lucy... And I am independent!"

With that, the celestial mage bursted full speed at Minerva with a fist of shadow.

The opposite mage was surprised at her enemy's newfound magic.

"This is shadow dragon slaying magic! Where did you get this?!" she screeched, blocking the many punches and kicks that flew at her.

"I got this from defeating those that hurt my friends. My family! You certainly won't know that now, so you shouldn't judge me either!"

A punch effectively hit Minerva's face, and Lucy took the time to release a light dragon slayer's roar.

"Ih Ragdo!"

Colorful orbs restricted Lucy from moving, and Minerva took that chance to attack the blonde mage.

"Useless." Lucy whispered when Minerva got close enough, and gave another swift punch to her stomach.

"Guh!" the black haired mage cried out, and blood splattered out from her mouth.

Seeing the crimson thick liquid spray out immediately stopped Lucy from giving Minerva the final blow. Lucy returned back to normal, and kneel down to Minerva, whom was about to fall.

Gently holding onto the mage, Lucy softly said "Please. Don't call my Lucky Lucy. That is what my father once called me. And because of him, my childhood was made and then ruined. I do not want to be dependent of others. I want to be strong, and protect everyone rather than the other way around."

Minerva choked a sob, and Lucy hugged her tightly.

"So instead of being so thirsty for power. Please. Use your strength for your nakama. Then, you will be so much stronger as well as kinder, and wiser."

"Y-yes..." Minerva could only gasp out, and silently cry. Salty tears fell from her eyes, and dripped on the floor, leaving wet trails upon her worn down face.

Everyone around them began shed tears up as well, moved by Lucy's speech.

"So that is why Fairy Tail won..." Someone muttered, and a soft buzz around the crowd began.

"Then we will too, care for our guild mates!" someone cried out.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed with a loud cheer.

Sting and Rogue smiled, while Frosch was weeping in joy. Lector could only hold back tears.

The crowd slowly separated, and the two female mages stood up.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." Lucy apologized, looking down.

Minerva gave a small laugh, something she hadn't done in a long time.

"Don't worry about me. I understand your pain. My father was also a very tough man. He had a lust for power, and trained and threatened me to become worthy of being his daughter. I felt like a burden just being born a girl." she whispered in her ear.

Lucy was shocked. The two were not so different after all.

"M-My father also wished for a son. To carry on his job. I was once born in an extremely rich family, and he submerged himself in his work. He never did care for me after my... mother died. So I ran away from home." the blonde mage whispered back.

Lucy stood straight, and the two girls smiled at each other for the first time.

"Promise me you'll keep it a secret? I can't let people know my background."

Minerva nodded and smiled widely, "As long as you keep my secret safe."

Both of them stuck their pinky out, and sealed the promise, and their bond.

"Girls are so weird!" Sting complained, though it was quite obvious that he was happy that the two had made up.

"I know right?" Lector added.

"Hey, you better watch your mouth, Sting. I'll let you be the guild master for now, but if I see you slack off then I'll make sure you end up in another dimension." Minerva warned, a 'don't mess with me' aura surrounding her.

"H-hai, Oujo-sama!" Sting replied, standing straight and gave a soldier-like salute.

Lucy laughed, while Rogue couldn't help but let a smile sneak up.

"My, my. I do not remember our guild so laid-back and happy." Rufus commented, his lips twisted into a smile.

"Hmph. Well I think it's better. That means everyone gets to enjoy more of my songs!" Orga announced. "Maybe I should sing one to celebrate Sabertooth!"

Before anyone could yell no, Orga was already holding onto a microphone.

"THE STRONGEST, THE STRONGEST, NUMBER ONE! We're the leaders, SABERTOOTH!" the god slayer began 'singing' his off key song.

Everyone covered their ears, desperate to block off the noise, while some lighthearted people began to faint.

"Guh, and to think this guy is a god slayer." Rogue muttered.

Lucy gave a melodic laugh, "Well, thank god I'm used to Gajeel's songs."

"Gajeel?" Rogue questioned.

"Yup. He also sings quite awfully. I once got cut in, and forced to be onstage in a bunny outfit while he performed." Lucy explained and shuddered at the memory.

Sting and Rogue imagined the celestial mage in a bunny suit, and began to blush crimson.

"Hey perverts! Don't you go thinking about Lucy in a sexy rabbit costume!" Minerva scolded, and hit both of their heads.

Lucy blushed at what Minerva just said.

"B-baka!"

* * *

**Lonergoddess:** Yeah, I know. Short fight, but I was never good at describing fights. Besides, if Minerva and Lucy fought even more, then Sabertooth would be in ruins! Anyways, what do you think? Any comments? Suggestions? Critics?

_Which ship do you vote for?_

_Sticy/Stilu (Sting x Lucy) **Vote: 6**_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy) **Vote: 11**_

_Stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rogue) **Vote: 13**_

_P.S- Omigosh, counting the votes is getting harder and harder XD I keep on losing count and end up having to do it all over again._

_To answer one of your questions, yes there could be guests that change their names and put in their votes. Nevertheless, I will still count it. I mean, the person actually spent time to vote for my crappy story XD I'll oblige, so really you can change your name and spam your favorite ship (however I would prefer to not see an overflow of one specific ship) And you can also vote for different ships. From what I believe, Rolu really is winning although Sticy is improving quite a bit. (,) If I counted incorrectly though do correct me! _

_THANK YOU! (^o^)/_


	10. The Bet!

**Lonergoddess:** STILORU CONFIRMED IN THIS SHORT CHAPPY! Yayy~ So I didn't exactly write much in this chapter, although I wanted to. I've got a lot of stuff to do that's holding me back, but I hope you guys are still satisfied with this! :) Oh, and I noticed that I forgot to put in the 'previously' section but ya know what. I've become lazy. I mean, who even reads the previously section? *nervously averts eyes* Right?

_Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail_

* * *

After Orga's horrid performance, most of the people started cleaning up the mess they made, Minerva's order, of course. There were wooden tables crashed everywhere, along with broken chairs and shattered glass. Pizza hung everywhere, and one even managed to stay on the crystal chandelier.

"Alright! Training time!" Sting announced excitedly, and punching a fist in the air.

"Training? Shouldn't you help clean up the mess YOU made?" Minerva said incredulously, her hands resting on her hips.

"A-ah gomen, Minerva, but I requested Sting and Rogue train me." Lucy apologized.

The territory mage stared at Lucy, quite surprised that she was one; defending the annoying dragon slayer, and two; asked to train with specifically them.

"Yes, she requires a lot of practice." Rogue added.

"And why is that?" Minerva questioned, quite curious about what the celestial mage was hiding.

"W-well..." Lucy trailed off, and whispered in her ear.

Minerva's eyes widened, and a grin grew on her face.

"Heheh. So it looks like we have a temporary member here, stronger than both of you!"

This annoyed Sting a bit, while Rogue didn't react.

"Considering we're training her, I'd say we're the stronger dragon slayers!"

"Yeah! Sting-kun is the best!" Lector said.

"Fro thinks Rogue is the best too!" Frosch added with a sweet smile, in which Rogue returned with an equally kind smile.

"I guess I'll let you two off the hook... But remember. Lucy-chan's mine." Minerva gave the duo dragon slayers a possessive glare, and hugged Lucy from behind her.

Sting and Rogue sweat dropped at the completely different Minerva.

"Thanks Minerva!"

Lucy seemed to be quite happy to have made a new female friend, and the team walked outside Sabertooth and to their practice battle field.

Lector and Frosch hurriedly flew and helped open the door, to reveal a large space of dry land. Further off, was the Crocus forest, mysterious and many could get easily lost in. There was a corner of supplies, filled with practice dummies, swords, shields, whips, magical guns, you name it!

"Wow!" Lucy gasped. The practice field was quite amazing, and even larger than Fairy Tail's.

"Yup. This is where Rogue and I practice!" Sting said proudly.

"Lector and Fro likes to sit over there and watch them!" the green exceed informed, pointing at a bench that was beside the many battle tools. And with that, the two cats flew there and sat down.

"Shall we start, Lucy?" Rogue asked politely, and even gave a small smile. Lucy didn't notice it before, but he has dimples! Her heart skipped a beat, and she had to fight the urge to melt down at the spot.

"W-well, I need to first make a contract with Libra and Pisces. Please give me a moment." Lucy stammered, and fiddled her key ring around until she found the two gold keys.

"Oh man! What's a celestial spirit contract like? Is there something like blood vows? Man that'd be scary." Sting rambled, imagining what it'd look like and shuddering in horror.

Lucy laughed loudly at Sting's sudden childish curiosity, "No silly Sting! It's very simple."

"Only an idiot like you would think that. I swear, Sting, you've watched too many horror movies." Rogue shook his head at how stupid his partner could be.

"Hey! Not my fault I got a big imagination. Like you know how a celestial contract goes."

Lucy sighed and held the two golden keys.

"Open! The gate of Libra and Pisces!"

The two spirits soon appeared in a shimmering golden flash. Pisces appeared, in human battle form, while Libra still looked the same.

"Hello, Lucy-sama" Libra greeted, and bowed in respect.

"Hey! Mama!" the son of Pisces acknowledged.

"We meet again." the mother of Pisces greeted.

Lucy gave her two new spirits her brightest, most welcoming smile, effectively making the duo Dragon slayers blush without even really realizing it at first.

"Hello Libra, Pisces! You may just call me Lucy, or hime, as my other spirits had addressed me. I'm... very sorry about Yukino. And I promise upon my mother and father's grave that I will treat you with the utmost respect and kindness. If you would like to go to another celestial mage, I am perfectly fine with it.

Libra and Pisces nodded, "Yukino trusted you to take care of us. Her loss has brought grief to us, but for her, we will and must continue on and try our best, hime." Libra replied.

Lucy nodded, "Well then. Please tell me... will you guys be free on monday?" she asked, and Sting fell, anime style, as he saw her suddenly take out her pen and calendar.

"Such a boring way to seal a contract." Sting muttered, as Lucy finally finished planning.

"Alright!" Lucy beamed cheerfully, "I look forward to being your friend!"

Shock appeared on the celestial spirit's face, though it soon disappeared with a warm smile from them. That, was why Yukino trusted Lucy. Not for the sake of completing the 12 zodiac keys but because her love for celestial spirits is deep.

Pisces and Libra soon faded away, going back to their own world.

"Fairy-san is really nice!"

Lucy blushed at the compliment. "Well, I suppose so. My mama always taught me to treat spirits as friends, not tools!"

"Your mother must be very kind." Rogue remarked, in which Lucy's face softened a little.

"OKAY! Now that's out of the way, I want you to run 20 laps around Sabertooth! And if you aren't done in 30 minutes, I'll add another lap!" Sting barked, his inner evilness showing.

"E-eh!? B-but..." Lucy began to protest. She definitely didn't want to run so many laps. Her thighs were already sore, thinking about the rigorous exercise.

"And... BEGIN!"

Sting already had a timer in one hand, alarming the female mage.

"A-aye!"

Lucy started jogging, her keys tinkling as she bounced up and down.

"I must become stronger. I must become stronger." Lucy repeated her mantra in her head, motivating herself.

Once Lucy was out of sight, Rogue spoke,

"You like Lucy don't you?"

This, didn't catch the light dragon slayer off guard. They were brothers after all. Not literally, but they've known each other ever since they were small, when their dragon's perished.

"Yeah. Blondie's pretty interesting. Interesting enough to get your attention too."

Sting looked up at the clear blue sky, and the drifting white clouds. Lucy is truly one of a kind, and he had to admit that the Fairy had a huge influence on him, and everyone surrounding her. He wanted her.

Rogue, hearing Sting's reply, could only give a ghost of a smile to himself, knowing he couldn't hide his infatuation of Lucy from the blonde male. There were many emotions he could hide, however this was one that he could not.

"Let's make a bet."

Rogue raised an eyebrow in confusion. Sting never betted with Rogue. They always worked together, even though their personalities may seem to clash. Things really are getting more and more interesting.

"Let's see who get's Lucy first."

Sting had a prideful smirk on his face, while Rogue returned a playful smirk of his own. The shadow dragon rarely showed emotions to anyone, excluding Frosch. However, in this situation, he took off his cool and calm mask.

"Sure. I'm already winning, anyways." Rogue replied smoothly. Truth be told, he wasn't quite sure. He had doubts of his own, but he knew that this bet was one he cannot lose to.

"Heh, sure. What I want, I always get." Sting retorted, being the playboy himself. Of course then again, he often flirted to simply his fan girls and other flirty girls. Lucy wasn't that kind of girl, and that was what first caught his interest.

Both of them glared at each other for what seemed like eternity, not moving an inch. The tension grew, everything got oddly quiet. Lector and Frosch didn't notice it at all, both of them busily chatting and eating their delicious fish in the side.

"I... I'm d-done..." Lucy panted, her cheeks flushed red. She was bending over, trying to catch her breath and pray to Mavis that she wouldn't end up falling over.

"About time Blondie! Another second and that would've been another lap!" Sting said, an immediate change of mood from before.

"Water?" Rogue offered, holding out a bottle of the aqua.

"Oh! Thank you Rogue!"

Lucy soon chugged down the water gratefully, not noticing the side glare from Sting to Rogue, in which the shadow mage simply smirked.

"Now now, our warm-up isn't over! You got 10 push up, 10 sit ups, and 20 jumping jacks! Of course throughout our training, I'll be adding the number."

Lucy groaned, and got to the push up position, "I swear to god, you are trying to kill me, Stingy bee!"

"No no, I'm helping you out, so you can't call me Stingy bee. How about you call me... Master?" Sting suggested smugly.

Normally, the Fairy Tail mage would argue with him, but given the circumstances and how tired she was, she simply gave in.

"Yes, Master..." she answered glumly.

"Hehe, much better!"

Rogue sweat dropped at how evil his partner was. Almost as evil as Minerva!

After the long and painful warm-up, Lucy finally stretched and took a small break.

"So, how are you guys gonna help train me?" she asked curiously.

"Well... As a dragon slayer, it's only customary that you offer a blood sacrifice to the dragon god, Acnologia, so that your dragon powers don't go haywire and kill yourself." Lector explained, much to the other's dismay.

Lucy shivered in fear at Lector's words,

"B-blood s-sacrifice?" she stuttered, imaging the large black and blue dragon, furiously attacking her.

"Eep!" she yelped, accidentally initiating her shadow form, and once again, kicked back out to her solid form.

"Oy Blondie, Lector was just kidding." Sting said apologetically, seeing that she was quite scared.

"O-oh.." Lucy could only mutter out, and then turned angry,

"Lector..." she growled, glaring daggers at the exceed, threatening to enter Dragon Force.

"W-well would you look at the time! Hey Frosch let's go fish hunting!" Lector hurriedly said, and flew off, dragging Frosch with him.

"Uhm, Lucy?"

"Yes?"

Sting gulped in uneasiness at the Fairy's sudden mood change.

"We're gonna start with training your punches and kicks. Rogue and I will show you how we normally do it, though you should also develop your own fighting style. Natsu-san and Gajeel noticed how we normally battle, and that put us at a huge disadvantage." Sting said.

"Oh! Fighting style huh... Well I suppose having celestial spirits fight alongside always helps. That's how I defeated Future... Rogue." Lucy awkwardly ended the sentence.

"Don't worry Lucy. That other me was from a different timeline. I am not him." Rogue said.

"Y-yeah, I suppose. It's a shame I didn't watch Natsu's fight with you guys. I heard Gajeel got pushed away!" Lucy changed the subject, and gave a sweet-sounding laugh.

Sting and Rogue could only face palm, remembering their 'idols' ridiculous quarrel at the GMG competition.

_~Back at Fairy Tail~_

"ACHOO!" Natsu and Gajeel sneezed at the same time, quite loudly.

"Bless you!" Lisanna said.

"Hey! Don't copy me!" Natsu cried out.

"Hmph, you're the one copying ME!" Gajeel replied.

The two began glaring at each other, and soon started another fight in Fairy Tail.

"I didn't know one could copy another's 'sneeze'..." Gray muttered, sighing as the two fought at each other, soon effectively pulling the ice make mage into their battle.

* * *

**Lonergoddess:** BOOM! And the bet begins! Ya know, I'm actually kinda shocked that Rolu just beat Stiluro! I mean I swear to god I counted correctly (actually I wouldn't be surprised if I was wrong) But as stated before, I'll be counting EVERY SINGLE SHIP mentioned in the review section. Even if you repeat it, I will count it. Now I just need to know if this'll end in Rolu, Sticy, none, or both? Don't worry though, I'm not close to finishing this.

_Which ship do you vote for?_

_Sticy/Stilu (Sting x Lucy)** Vote: 7 **_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy) **Vote: 18**_

_Stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rogue) **Vote: 16**_

_P.S~ For those who have read 'A Forest Meeting' you'd recognize Crocus Forest! ^^ For those that don't know it, it's my one-shot Sticy fanfic_

_ s/10571027/1/A-Forest-Meeting_

_Please give it a try! And thank you for your support! _


	11. Dragon Force gone wrong!

**Lonergoddess:** Hehe, I'm so happy everyone is reading this! :) I have a goal to someday write like all the other famous fanfiction writers! Because honestly whenever I feel sad or am going through a major fangirl shipping moment, fanfiction is here to satisfy me desires ^^

**Sting:** Yeah yeah whatever. I GET MY OWN SECTION OF POV SO YOU GUYS BETTER BE EXCITED! *grins widely*

**Lector:** Yeah! Go Sting-kun!

**Rogue**: Sigh... You guys are so loud

**Lucy:** I'm not sure how you can live with him, Rogue

**Sting:** Hmph. Party poopers

**Lonergoddess:** *sweatdrops* Anyways... I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

* * *

"Okay! Break time's over." Sting announced.

"Okay..." Lucy glumly answered, reluctantly standing up from the bench.

"Tsk tsk, that's not the right attitude to start your training! You almost sound as sad as Rogue!"

Rogue scoffed, clearly offended, "Not everyone is a rainbow of emotions like you."

The two began glaring at each other once again, sending off dangerous electric signals.

"A-ah anyways... We're doing the basic punching and kicking right?" Lucy asked in panic, trying to break the tension.

"Yes. We'll first be testing out how you fight though. Your battle with Minerva was too short for us to determine your stamina and strength, so you'll be going against Sting." Rogue explained.

"S-sting?" Lucy managed to mutter out in disbelief. Sure she knew she had gotten a huge magical advantage, but when it comes to experience, the light dragon slayer was clearly on the winning side. Unless she had her celestial spirits beside her, Lucy would surely lose.

"No! I can't rely on my spirits all the time! I must be strong!" Lucy told herself.

"Heh, don't worry Blondie. This isn't about winning or losing. I won't go easy on you though." Sting grinned, revealing a set of fangs that all dragon slayers seem to have.

"And I'll make sure Sting's cockiness doesn't get the best of him." Rogue added, glancing at his partner whom only look slightly annoyed.

Lucy took a deep breath, "I suppose I don't have much choice. Let's begin."

"That's the spirit!" Sting smiled brightly, reminding the celestial mage of Natsu. Only, her stomach did a weird flip seeing the Sabertooth master grin so adorably!

Sting noticed Lucy's face redden a bit, and his smile changed to his trademark smirk. This was his chance!

"Watcha blushing for?" he asked in a husky voice that sent shivers down Lucy's spine, a hand on her chin. He was looking straight into her wide chocolate brown eyes. His eyes seemed to hypnotize her. Lucy then looked at his lips, so...

"Snap out of it Lucy!" the celestial mage mentally hit herself. She will not fall for him.

"N-nothing! Baka perv!" Lucy stammered, and pushed Sting back. Her blush, however, deepened to scarlet.

~Sting's POV~

Flashes of disappointment came to me, as Blondie pushed me away. Well, I knew this wasn't going to be easy anyways. I prefer them feisty, and Lucy was one heck of a girl. My action deepened her blush though, so I guess I'll still consider this a success.

"Can we continue?" Rogue asked in annoyance. There was just the tiniest slight hint of jealousy in his voice though. Score one for me!

"Yeah, I got it." I replied, and walked to the opposite side of Lucy.

"1...2...3...Begin!"

I charged to Lucy, and decided to throw a couple of punches. Although I really wanted to hold back, I trust that Blondie will at least be able to dodge. I mean, she's in Fairy Tail after all. Combat may not be in her field of expertise, but it'll soon become her skill now if she wants to be an RG dragon slayer.

Lucy ducked, her buttercup blonde locks flying down and gave me a surprising low kick to my leg. She hit hard, but I didn't budge nor wince a bit.

"She's quick. I gotta give 'er that." I thought, and gave her a punch from below, to her stomach.

Lucy gave a small groan in pain, but quickly stepped back.

"Roar of the Shadow Dragon Slayer!"

A familiar beam of shadow came across me, which I got out of the way pretty quickly, only grazing me by a bit.

"If you wanna defeat your enemy, you gotta use the magic that he's least familiar with." I advised smugly. After all. Rogue and I have known each other forever, and we know each other's moves very well, to create a flawless teamwork.

"You're lucky I'm not calling out my other celestial spirits. 3 on 1 wouldn't be too fair now would it?" she retorted, and tried to punch me. The movement was a bit sloppy, and I easily caught it.

"You're movements were a lot more powerful and quick when you were going against Minerva." I pointed out, and was about to punch her again, which she dodged by an inch.

Lucy only shrugged, "I lost control. If I didn't see the blood, then I think I would've killed her."

Lucy's eyes darkened at the very thought of her murdering someone. Blood... It wasn't something she was a stranger too. After all. The first thing the female blonde saw when her future self protected her, was the flying orbs of crimson fluid.

"I think I understand how Lucy's strength and weaknesses now." Rogue said, stopping their fight.

I cocked an eyebrow, "So soon?"

The black-haired mage gave a nod, "After some close observing. Lucy seems to be more reliant on her speed for attacking and dodging. Strength is obviously what she lacks, and her punches aren't so efficient."

Rogue then turned to Blondie, "I would advise you to use your elbows rather than fists more often and go for the more tender spots. Also, you are much better at your kicks, so keep that in mind."

Lucy tapped her chin, "Hm, I see. I've never actually fought myself, but if training can boost my endurance and strength... I suppose my powers will be in control?"

"Yes. I've had Rufus do a little more researching, and he told me that the ideal time would be 1 to 2 months for you."

Lucy's shoulder slumped. She's probably sad to not see her Fairy Tail friends.

"Oy! And here I thought you were enjoying Sabertooth!" I said defensively.

Her depressed look suddenly changed into a bright smile. "I do like Sabertooth! If I wasn't taken by Fairy Tail, I'd join this guild in a heartbeat."

"Good." Rogue simply said, a warm smile on his face.

This time I felt a little jealous rather than happy. Damn Fairy Tail for claiming Lucy first. If only Sabertooth existed back then.

"Oh, by the way, I've been kinda curious. You were with Natsu-san and the rest in the Tenroujima Accident right?" I asked.

"A-ah yes. We were over there for 7 years apparently. Acnologia was about to attack us but then someone saved us." she vaguely explained, still shivering at the thought of the large dragon.

"So... You're 7 years older than us?" I questioned warily. It sure doesn't look like it! I wonder what happened.

"Well... I suppose so? I'm actually 17 though. Time kind of froze for us when we were 'rescued'."

I sighed in relief, "Hah! We're older than you, so you better listen to us!" I said childishly.

Lucy began to pout. As if she'd let Sting boss her around.

"Rogue-kun! Sting's being a meanie!" Lucy whined equally child-like, and hid behind the shadow dragon mage.

She was holding onto him closely, with her large breasts pressed against his back. This wasn't on purpose though, and Lucy didn't notice Rogue stiffen and fight the growing urge to roughly take her and mark the Fairy Tail mage his.

"S-sting, leave Lucy alone. We're only 2 years older. There's barely a difference." he managed to say sternly.

I was pretty displeased though. How dare she hide from me. Oh I'll make sure by the time I'm done with her, she'll be on her knees begging for me to touch her.

"Whatever. Anyways, why don't we start with punching the practice dummy over there." I suggested, and pointed towards the large doll. Of course it isn't just any ordinary doll. It's magically infused to have high defense so it can withstand tons of magic.

"Okay!" Lucy chirped, and skipped towards where I pointed.

"Piece of cake!" the Fairy Tail mage thought.

However, when she unleashed a strong shadow punch, nothing happened. Lucy looked a bit confused, tilting her head.

Both Rogue and I couldn't help but chuckle. That was our reaction at first when we were practicing too. Lucy's looked a lot more adorable though.

"It's magically enhanced."

"Ooh... Then I guess I'll have to try harder!" Lucy said with a look of determination.

"I must not back off!" Lucy decided.

She gave constant swift punches, yet with no result. This time it was clear that she was pissed as well as a bit tired.

"I guess I'll have to do that." she mumbled in annoyance and entered dragon force. The magical enhancement surrounded her, as she entered the ultimate stage.

"O-oy! You don't just enter Dragon force on a whim so suddenly!" I warned.

Now I'm a reckless guy that doesn't need too much reason to do stuff, but even I know that dragon force has it's limits. Yeah, sure Rogue and I are 3rd generation dragon slayers, but no one from outside of Team Sabertooth really knows that our dragon force can only be initiated once a day and is bad for your health if you constantly depend on it. Another disadvantage to it is it's only slightly less powerful than a 1st generation dragon force. But that's something I prefer to keep to myself. I mean, gaining magic from an external source is a bigger boost than an internal source. But other than those two factors, dragon force is a hell lot more useful considering we can do it anytime we want to. Damn, even _I_ know that.

Rogue was speechless, his deep ruby eyes could only look at Lucy with worry. I probably spoke his words for him.

To our surprise though, she got in dragon force successfully. Just like that. Her silky hair kind of up, dazzling scales that covered most of her arm and legs now. But this time, her eyes are honey gold, and her pupil is no longer round, rather it was slits.

"Heh.." Lucy gave an uncharacteristic sneer, and clenched her hand to a fist. It immediately was surrounded with misty white light and shadows with the occasional blazing flare that was seeping out.

"There's something different about this Dragon Force, Sting." Rogue quietly whispered, concerned about the female whom looked murderous. Her scent changed to something more dragon-like than human.

"Y-yeah..." I could only reply, still staring at her. I didn't recognize this Lucy. Her eyes looked cold and cruel.

"True Dragon's Iron fist!" she yelled. Even her voice sounded different. A slightly deeper woman's voice, yet still belonged to Lucy.

The attack immediately destroyed the magical practice dummy, leaving nothing but some ashes. A blast of strong wind passed through the surrounding from the punch's impact, and Lucy suddenly collapsed to the dusty ground.

"Lucy!" Rogue and I yelled out. We couldn't catch her on time, but she didn't seem to be harmed. The Fairy Tail mage looks normal now, no scales or bad scratches.

"Sting!" Rogue hissed, and I noticed an odd mark on Lucy's left arm. It was black and white. It was a small nearly unnoticeable small tattoo-like pattern that looked like it wasn't finished. Like that mark Cana had with her Fairy Glitter attack, but the difference was Lucy had a portion of it on her skin that didn't seem to fade away.

"There's something wrong with her Dragon Force." I whispered, trying not to let fear show.

Rogue only nodded, and I held her up bridal style. Rufus will probably know what's going on.

* * *

**Lonergoddess:** DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! MUAHHAHA poor Lu-chan. Dragon force is a powerful magic that shouldn't be treated so lightly! So what's going on? What's this True Dragon thing? Well this is a bit predictable but hey, you still love it right? Right? TT^TT btw yes, there's a little more Sticy here to satisfy some fans :) I love you guys!

_Which ship do you vote for?_

_Sticy/Stilu (Sting x Lucy) **Vote: 8**_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy) **Vote: 23**_

_Stiuro (Sting x Lucy x Rogue) **Vote: 23**_

_P.S- Wow, I'm so shocked! A tie between Rolu and Stiluro! I feel so bad for Sticy though. Then again. I wouldn't mind if Rogue marked Lucy (w) KYAA! Yea this is still going on as a love triangle but.. Sticy... If I don't see an improvement... Sting will end up with MINERVA! (which I don't mind too much since the Minerva here is nicer. And I'll make her lay off the eye shadow XD)_


	12. Theo Avania

**Lonergoddess:** MUAHAHHAH I am back :) I added an OC of mine here so please forgive me! I'm sorry! If you don't like my OC then please tell me! Also, I wanna give a shout out to a person that really made my day! Raven Crimson Reaper! ^^ If you're reading this, thank you for thinking I'm s-smart *blushes* You're seriously too kind. I'm not used to compliments.. So this really made me super happy :D

**Happy:** Yeah, Lonergoddess was smiling. It was creepy

**Lonergoddess:** Happy... *glares*

**Happy**: *starts to sweat* Well got to go!

_Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail_

* * *

Sting and Rogue rushed into the guild, opening the door so harshly that it came flying with a loud crash.

"STING! ROGUE! What is going on?" Minerva asked furiously, seeing that they were disturbing everyone again.

"It's Lucy! There's something wrong with her!" Sting replied in panic, showing the celestial mage passed out.

A look of shock flew to her face.

"We need Rufus." Rogue said. Although he did not show any emotion on his face, the tone of his voice was more than enough for Minerva to hurriedly go get the memory make mage.

"God Blondie. Your first training and you've already fainted." Sting muttered, worried eyes staring at the mage. She had a frown on her face, and she seemed to be in pain.

Rogue was too scared for Lucy to even look at her in such agony. "I hope she's okay..." he thought.

"What's wrong?" Rufus questioned, stepping into the scene. Minerva sure was fast.

"It's Lucy. She activated Dragon Force again, successfully. But the power up was stronger than before, and she looked different, and her scent changed... Like a dragon." Rogue explained. Perhaps he sounded insane, but it was true.

"And after Blondie destroyed the practice dummy, she fainted and got this." Sting finished, and showed the memory make mage a sign on her left arm. It was still there. Black and white. A detailed yet unfinished mark.

Rufus took a closer inspection.

"Well?" Minerva said impatiently, clearly very worried about her new friend.

"I've never seen a sign like that before. However, I would assume that it has something to do with her Rare generation dragon slaying powers. I'll have to go to the Crocus library restricted lost magic section to do some research."

"Restricted section? But isn't that only for the Magic Council to access to?" Rogue asked curiously.

Rufus nodded, "Yes. Though it seems like no one can remember me entering there." he gave a smirk.

Minerva sighed, "It seems like Sabertooth also breaks many rules. Yet unlike Fairy Tail, we don't do it so obviously..." she thought.

"Well what are we gonna do now? She's in pain!" the light dragon slayer demanded.

"We should call Elaine. She'll know what to do." Minerva suggested, and ran off to get the mage before the guys could say anything else.

"I'll be off to the library then." Rufus informed, and walked away.

Once the two were alone, Sting asked,

"You think Elaine'll heal her?"

Rogue glanced at Lucy again, she looked paler than before. At situations like these, Sting was supposed to be the positive one while Rogue often complained of his childish actions. Instead, Sting was the one with distress written all over his face.

"I... trust Elaine-san."

And it was true. Rogue did trust the mage. She never failed when she performs her magic, deeming her an S-class mage, and also Sabertooth's hidden card.

Minerva came running back, with a slender woman wearing a lacy ball gown rushing beside her. She had dark golden curls that bounced, most of her hair fashioned into a neat bun.

"What happened?" Elaine asked, her bright green eyes staring intently at the duo dragon slayers.

"She fainted after going into Dragon Force twice." the jet black haired dragon slayer replied.

Elaine leaned closer to Lucy, "I sense a strong power within her... And she's fighting against it. Right now she's only in a nightmare. I'll try my best to dispel, however I would highly recommend that she doesn't use Dragon Force again."

Elaine closed her eyes, and placed her dainty hand upon Lucy's forehead. The older mage began whispering soft words of ancient magic, and the Fairy Tail mage finally relaxed into a smile.

"Is... she okay now?" Sting asked quietly.

Elaine stood straight, "Yes. I've given her a good dream so that she can rest well. At the moment, Lucy shall rest in the clinic."

"Thank you Elaine-san." Rogue bowed gratefully.

The blonde's ruby red lips spread into a smile, "You're very welcome. It's quite rare to see the infamous twin dragon slayers look so worried for such a pretty doll."

Sting and Rogue didn't say anything, the blush on their face was more than enough for Elaine to know that they were quite infatuated by the celestial mage.

"Kyaa! Love triangle!" Elaine squealed in her head.

They walked towards the infirmary, while the graceful mage hummed happily, thinking of whether Rogue or Sting would win Lucy's heart. Of course, the two female mages haven't officially met, so she'll have to take that into account.

"I bet Lucy's a wonderful girl though." Elaine thought happily.

"The Temptation Maiden is plotting, Rogue..." Sting quietly murmured. Since his voice was so faint, only Rogue could hear him through his dragon slayer ears.

"I'd expect that. She isn't a succubus for nothing." he replied in a low tone.

"Well, here we are." Elaine sang out, and Sting slowly placed Lucy in the creamy white bed.

The blonde Fairy shifted comfortably, and continued softly breathing. Her face looked like a goddess, so peaceful and beautiful. Both dragon slayers couldn't believe that behind the delicate looking mage, was a power so strong that it destroy her.

"STING-KUN!"

The loud recognizable voice startled everyone, excluding Lucy, whom didn't react at all. Soon, a red flying cat and his friend came in.

"Shhh!" Elaine hushed, a displeased frown upon her elegant face.

"Oh. Gomen, Elaine-san." Frosch whispered.

"Where were you guys?" Lector huffed, a bit unhappy that by the time he came back to the practice field, no one was there.

Sting and Rogue stepped away, revealing a sleeping Lucy.

"What happened to Fairy-san?" Frosch asked in concern. The exceed really liked Lucy, and cared about her almost as much as Sting and Rogue.

"She fainted and had a nightmare. But don't worry. Lucy is fine now." Elaine assured and gave a light pat on the green exceed's head.

Lector and Frosch nodded a bit, trusting the mage.

"C'mon Sting. Let's go." Rogue waved a hand, gesturing for them to leave.

"But..." Sting protested, eyes not leaving the sleeping blonde. What if something happens?

"We'll go check on her again. But for now we need to see if Rufus is back."

Sting sighed, knowing that his partner is correct.

Elaine gave a look of sympathy to Sting, "I'll stay by Lucy's side. So you two go on ahead."

The blonde dragon slayer thought for a moment, and finally left.

"Blondie's in good hands anyways. I shouldn't worry too much." Sting thought to himself.

The group soon left, carefully closing the door behind them. Elaine smiled to herself, and stroked Lucy's hair.

"Don't worry, dear. You have two strong dragon slayers to protect you."

~At Fairy Tail~

"Brrr..." Natsu shivered, which was quite odd for the _fire_ dragon slayer. Is Lucy okay? Is she hurt? What if she was in danger with no one to protect her?

"God, ice princess, you should watch it with the temperature. You're making _me_ shiver." Natsu complained.

Gray scoffed, "I bet it's just you shivering in fear at me beating you, ash-breath."

Realizing that there would soon be another fight, Happy inched away and hid behind Carla.

"I-I'll protect you Carla!" he stuttered, hiding behind her, in which she sighed and shook her head at the ridiculous blue cat.

"In your dreams, stripper!"

Gray leaned closer, his head slamming Natsu's. "It's a HABIT! Or are you too dull to realize that?"

"Hmph! You wanna go?" Natsu challenged, already searing with hot flames.

Before the ice make mage could agree to the fight, Erza stood up and hit both of them in the head. Hard.

"You dimwitted fools! Now that Lucy isn't here, you two have been fighting even more! Do you realize that the nurse's office is already full of our injured guild mates, with poor Wendy doing all she can to heal them?!" she scolded, clearly enraged.

"S-sorry sir!" Gray and Natsu cried.

Erza shook her head in disappointment, her scarlet hair swaying, "Why don't we go on a mission? I understand that Lucy isn't here with us, but we may as well help her out with her rent."

Natsu, hearing this idea, perked up immediately.

"Great idea!"

Gray bobbed his head up and down, agreeing with the dragon slayer for the first time, "I'm up for that."

"Aye!" Happy added, flying back to the Salamander's side.

Erza, already with a huge cart of luggages behind her, said, "I already chose the mission. Let's go."

~Back to Sabertooth~

"It's been forever!" Sting complained, his hand on his blonde hair, messing it up.

"It's only been 5 minutes Sting. Why don't you start on that stack of paperwork to pass time." Rogue advised, pointing at the tall stacks of paper that nearly reached the ceiling. It looked like it was about to collapse at any second.

"Sting-kun doesn't like to sign more papers. It's not worthy of his time." Lector answered.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Rogue sighed, "I'm worried too, but there's not much we can do..."

Right on cue, Rufus entered the guild, walking towards the dragon slayers.

"About time!" Sting exclaimed.

Rufus chuckled at the sight of the great Sting Eucliffe looking so desperate, "I brought something with me. I think you two will be quite interested in it..."

He handed over a very beaten up old leather journal. There wasn't a title, but the faint musky smell on it indicated something.

"Could this be..." Rogue whispered. What are the odds?

"Yes. I found this in the Dragon Slaying magic section. This belongs to the first Rare Generation Dragon Slayer, Theo Avania."

* * *

**Lonergoddess:** Yes Theo's also an OC but he won't be a huge part of the story. I PROMISE! Unless you guys want him to be. I understand that sometimes stories with OCs aren't so cool... So please forgive me! *kneels down*

_Which ship do you vote for?_

_Sticy/Stilu (Sting x Lucy) **Vote: 10**_

_Rolu (Rogue x Lucy) **Vote: 29**_

_Stiluro (Sting x Lucy x Rogue) **Vote: 28**_


	13. The Curse

**Lonergoddess:** Hihi! :) Enjoying this so far? I hope so! You guys are so kind, and every review really makes me happy! Thank you for sticking to this story so far, and I hope every chapter can satisfy you guys. Now.. BEHOLD! Chapter 13 has appeared. Enjoy!

_Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail_

* * *

~In the infirmary~

_**Lucy's POV**_

Everything is dark. So terrifyingly cold, and I hugged myself from shivering so much. Where am I?

I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. It's like I've lost my voice. It's so scary, I want to cry. Before me, there was a dark figure. I studied the odd shadow in front of me, and realized it was simply my own reflection. How is this possible? Then, an eye opened, golden and glimmering. It look intimidating.

"So much power within you..." the shadow rasped.

I wanted to scream no. I wanted to run. But I was immobilized, completely numb from the piercing coolness. The demonic figure slowly formed into something more solid.

"Do not fear, Lucy Heartfilia. I am you. I represent your desires. And you desire strength, no?"

My mind went fuzzy, and my throat was dry. I gave a small nod, even though I wanted to yell at the thing to leave me alone. The shadow held out a hand.

"Come. I will help you."

My body was going against me. I wanted so badly to reach out. It's as if my body and mind were fighting. The pain... It hurts! I was almost going to give in, when a bright light floating towards us, glowing and lighting the area. The shadow disappeared! The warmth of the fluorescent shine soon embraced me. I smiled... This felt like mama and papa hugging me... And Michelle! She's in my arm, safe and sound, comforting me.

"Lucy..."

Who is this? A voice, gentle and sweet like mama's yet not quite.

"Time to wake up, dear."

That's when my dream ended and I opened my eyes.

"Mmm.." I groaned, feeling a bit groggy. There was a blurry person in front of me.

"Sorry for waking you up." she giggled. I probably looked like I came back from death.

"It's okay."

I rubbed my eyes, and saw clearly that there was a woman in front of me.

"She looks so elegant!" I thought.

The lady had beautiful dark blonde curls, a bit like mama's! The crimson ball gown on her looked exquisite, hugging her waist perfectly and then flowing down like a waterfall. She had bright green eyes that sparkled like the fresh dew on a leaf.

"My name's Elaine."

"O-oh, I'm Lucy." I replied, a bit embarrassed for staring at her.

Elaine giggled again, "I know! I've heard so much about you."

"You have?" I was quite surprised. I hope the news aren't about me being a Heartfilia.

"Yup! You're quite the celestial mage! Though I never knew you're also a dragon slayer."

I sighed in relief, "Well, I only became one recently..." I muttered.

"May I ask what your magic is?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Oh! My magic would be Dream manipulation. However, my dream manipulation is much more advanced than others." she explained happily. I wonder if the source of the glowing light was from her.

"Were you the one that helped me?"

"Bingo! Rogue, Sting, and Minerva were so worried about you."

I blushed, "They were worried about me?" Then, my eyes flew wide. Right! Last thing I remembered was when I was going into Dragon Force!

"Don't worry Lucy, why don't you stay in bed? You lost a lot of magic, so I can go get them for you."

Elaine was right. I could barely move. Yet I wanted to go see them badly.

"Especially Rogue and Sting..." I though unconsciously. My heard pounded a bit faster at the very thought of the two dragon slayers.

"No! Bad Lucy! They are your trainers!" I scolded myself. The nice lady is still here too!

"Thank you Elaine-san."

Elaine warmly smiled at me, "Please, call me Elaine."

~Back to Rogue, Sting, and Rufus~

"Theo Avania eh?" Sting said, leaning back from his chair.

"Yes. Theo Avania is also a Rare Generation dragon slayer. Under different circumstances though. Theo was adopted by a dragon of the water element. Along with the water dragon, was a water dragon slayer, whom became Theo's brother and best friend. And as you know, a dragon can only teach the magic to one child. However, according to what was written in Theo's diary, Theo and his brother faced a forest beast. Theo's brother tried to protect him, but was hurt badly, so he transferred the water dragon slaying power to Theo."

Rufus was suddenly cut off by Sting's loud snoring.

"Sting!" Rogue hissed, and hit him on the head hard.

"Ouch!" the blonde dragon slayer complained, rubbing the crown of his head.

"Go on." Lector said, completely enthralled by the story.

Rufus sighed, "As I was saying, Theo became part dragon slayer. After many years, he met a beautiful nature dragon slayer. Both of them fell completely in love, and they lived in a forest. The couple were mates, their fates intertwined. Yet one day, a demon took over the nature dragon slayer, and attacked Theo. Now, like any other, Theo wouldn't hurt his mate. He was on the brink of death, when she took control of her body for a short amount of time. She was crying, and begging for him to kill her. So, Theo did."

Frosch began weeping, "Poor Theo-san."

Rogue hugged the crying exceed to comfort her.

"Alright, so it's a sad life for Theo, boo hoo. But how does this connect to Lucy?" Sting asked impatiently. His arms crossed, and he didn't seem to be interested in the story at all, unlike Lector and Frosch.

"I'm not done yet." Rufus adjusted his hat, "Soon after, Theo ran out of the forest. He was scarred, and bent on revenge to destroy all demons. His powers were uncontrollable though, and he created havoc upon anything and everything in his path. It took him 10 whole years to dominate his magic. He was always able to initiate Dragon Force though, without a problem. And that's what concerns me."

The two dragon slayers were stunned at the information. They didn't know what to do. The book was their last hope of figuring out the strange tattoo Lucy got.

"Doesn't Rogue have a demonic shadow within him?"

It was Minerva. Her hands on her hips and a frown upon her face.

"Yes. That's true." Rogue admitted bitterly. He did not like remembering of his much more evil self. The demon controlled him, and he did things that he'd never want to do.

"Rogue..." Frosch whispered, knowing that the topic was something his dear friend didn't like discussing about.

"I suppose miss Lucy would also be affected by it." Rufus concluded.

"Where were you anyways?" Sting questioned Minerva, even though the question was completely out of topic.

Minerva glowered at the Sabertooth master, "I was attending some other _business _that the guild Master did not."

Sting gave a nervous laugh, "A-anyways. Rogue, you never told me you were possessed."

Rogue sighed at his immature friend, "It's a curse. Shadow dragon slaying is a dark magic. Even if the user wasn't evil, the magic still is. It attracts demons, and that's why I was being used at the GMG competitions."

"Well then, the demon must be bothering Lucy. I mean, she _is_ a stronger dragon slayer." Minerva announced.

"Yeah but this doesn't explain why Blondie has a mark on her."

"Then why don't we go ask Theo Avania ourself?" Rufus suggested.

"B-but this is such a long time ago..." Frosch said, looking at the date on the ancient journal. It was true. It was about 150 years ago.

Sting and Rogue looked at each other warily, not sure if they should share the information. It was something their dragons taught them, but it was quite cruel.

"If a dragon slayer were to kill his or her mate, he or she would gain a longer life span as well as eternal youth. Theo Avania is the first to kill his mate. Love between two mates is pure, so that is why no one else has done it. It's sinful and crude." Rufus recited the information from his head. He read about it somewhere in a dragon slaying textbook.

"Perfect. The man is alive then. Let's go get him." Minerva wanted to help the celestial mage quickly.

"Yes, but we do not know his location." Rogue said. He wanted to help Lucy too, however, if they didn't have a plan then they're useless.

"Who's location?"

The group turned around to see Elaine. She seemed quite curious.

"How's Lucy?" Sting immediately asked in concern, not even bothering to answer her question.

At the same time, Rogue rushed forward, "Is Lucy fine?"

Minerva and Rufus snickered at the two's actions, while Elaine simply giggled.

"Lucy's perfectly fine. Why don't you guys go check on her?"

"Fro wants to see Fairy-sain!"

Rogue gently took his exceed, "Let's go then."

"Well, I suppose I will go too. If Sting-kun's coming." Lector said.

Sting crossed his arms, "Blondie probably misses me."

"Excellent! Come on then." Elaine squealed and clasped her hands together in delight.

"As if Lucy would miss you. She obviously needs my comfort." Minerva scoffed, and hurried beside the dream mage, taking the leather book with her.

"I have some other things to do. Do tell Lucy that I hope she gets better though." Rufus said, and left.

The team rushed to the infirmary, and saw Lucy sitting up. Her blonde hair framed her face. She looked much better from before.

"Lucy!" Frosch and Lector cried out in joy, and flew to the blonde's side.

"Sorry for making you guys worry." she said apologetically, and hugged the two exceeds.

"It's alright. You're fine now." Rogue replied, and gently smiled.

"Yeah, what shadow guy said." Sting smirked and Lucy laughed as Rogue glared at his partner.

"Oh Lucy, don't listen to the idiot." Minerva muttered and hugged her.

Lucy smiled brightly, "You guys..."

"Hey Lucy. Is the mark gone?" Frosch asked innocently.

The Fairy Tail mage looked at Frosch in confusion.

"What mark?"

"The mark on your left arm." Sting answered solemnly, which was quite rare for him.

Lucy's eyes trailed down her arm, and saw the tattoo pattern on her arm. This alarmed the mage quite a bit.

"What is this..." she whispered, quite astounded.

Elaine gasped in horror and all eyes were on her. The woman's hands were quivering, and she looked like she was going to cry.

"What's wrong?" Rogue demanded urgently.

"I... I recognize that sign!"

~Team Natsu~

"OH SWEET, SWEET GROUND!"

Natsu was finally on land from the horrid train trip. He was literally on his knees, kissing the floor as other people passing by simply whispered to each other and pointing at the salmon haired boy.

"Hey, stop making out with the floor, flame brain!" Gray complained.

"You'd do the same if you had motion sickness!" Natsu replied, and stood up.

Erza hit both mages harshly, "Enough you two! We're supposed to see our client at the town hall. Destroy anything and I'll punish you two."

The threat from Erza was more than enough for Gray and Natsu to whimper yes and scurry behind Happy.

"A-aye!" the blue exceed stuttered, even though the threat didn't even apply to him

Team Natsu soon walked towards the large building, which was conveniently close to the train station.

"So this'll help pay off Lucy's rent?" Natsu asked again to clarify.

"Yes." Erza answered shortly, and opened the door. However, due to the scarlet haired mage's strength, the door swung off and fell to the ground with a loud thump.

"E-Erza..." Happy sputtered, sweat dropping. After what she just said about no destroying!

"Ah! Ya'll must be from Fairy Tail!" a tall man ran up to the group once they entered inside.

"That'd be us." Gray spoke.

"Well, there's been a monster 'round our precious woods. Been scaring folks so much that no one wanted to go there no more. A lotta our water springs are there, so it's been a problem. Ya'll can handle a Wyvern right?"

"Wyverns are easy. We'll defeat the monster sir, so don't worry!" Natsu assured, clearly fired up. It was clear that the dragon slayer was itching to just run off and kick some wyvern butt.

"Aye!"

"Yeah, you hired the best team of Fairy Tail. We'll do it!" Gray added, a proud smile on his face.

"Rest assured. We will get the job done." Erza said, and before the man could say anything else, they ran off to the woods, in which he just sweat dropped at the eager team.

It was a considerably long journey, but they managed to find a huge green wyvern standing before them. The monster was drinking from a clear azure lake, greedily lapping it up.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu declared, staring at the monster with eyes of flame.

"This is nothing." Gray said, already in his ice make stance.

The wyvern seemed to have noticed the mages, and faced them. It gave a loud roar that shook the ground. Many small creatures of all kinds ran off while the birds flew away in panic. Right when Natsu and Gray were about to pounce onto it, Erza gave a loud cry.

"Dance, my blades!"

Swords shot down onto the wyvern, and it was soon beaten.

"W-what!?" Both Natsu and Gray whined, very disappointed to not have been able to join the battle.

"You guys were taking too long." Erza answered, re-equipping from her Heaven's Wheel armor back to her usual knight armor.

"So impatient.." Happy commented, only to gain an intense glare from the mage.

Before Happy could yelp in fear and run away, the sound of rustling interrupted. The team swiftly turned around, and saw a bush shaking. All of the nearby animals were gone, so who or what could this be? The team got ready to attack.

"Show yourself!" Erza demanded, holding on a large sword for protection.

Two very familiar people soon walked out, much to the team's dismay.

* * *

**Lonergoddess:** Yeah I know I suck. Two cliffhangers XD I understand the pain. But I update everyday anyways so don't fret my dear XD

Also, I take what I said in the previous chapter back. **I need Elaine and Theo to take on a pretty big role in this story**, later on though. So I require you guys to tell me if it's okay. Of course, Lucy is still the main character, and I will be focusing on her, but Elaine and Theo will appear quite often. so PLEASE, tell me if you hate them or not. I promise I will not get mad and discontinue the story.

_The voting will be put on hold for now. Since Stiluro is currently the most popular, I will focus on that. Later on, everyone can either vote for Sticy (Sting x Lucy) or Rolu (Rogue x Lucy) for the ending_


	14. Secrets Revealed!

**Lonergoddess:** Alright! You guys were left hanging with a couple of questions, so here is the chapter that answers it all! Things get a little more intense here, and there's some Jerza! Plus there's some Rolu here but don't worry! I'll have some Sticy in the next chapter ;)

Enjoy!

**_Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail_**

* * *

~At Sabertooth~

"You do?!" Everyone chorused.

Elaine was positively shivering, as if the room's temperature suddenly dropped.

"P-please, everyone sit down." she stuttered, and the group obliged, excluding Lucy, Frosch, and Lector, since they weren't standing anyways.

Elaine heaved a sigh, and turned to the Fairy Tail mage,

"Lucy. I will first inform you that I am not human... I am a demon"

Lucy's mouth opened wide, "B-but... You're so much more like an angel!"

Elaine gave a sad smile, "Thank you dear. However I am far from an angel. I am a demon, specifically a succubus, of a higher devil's creation. The sin, Lust created me. I survive upon it. I've killed so many, just so I can live on. I am over a hundred years old. Therefor, anything relating to the underworld, I am familiar with. And... Your sign... It is a sign of a dark being that is fused with your rare generation dragon slaying powers, something not many are familiar with. It's similar to me, a demon of desire. However, it will control you if you allow it. You must control your powers, Lucy, or I fear the demon will take that to your advantage and possess you. That dragon force, you lost control. You were probably frustrated at the fact that you lack strength, and that is when the demon can access to you."

There was guilt and pain showing on Elaine's face. Everyone was quiet. They didn't know what to think. It was true that Lucy didn't have much faith in herself, though the consequences were grave. They had to do something.

"I think Lucy needs to go see that other RG dragon slayer now." Minerva finally said, breaking the silence. There was nothing else to do. They were at a stalemate.

"Yes. She needs some serious training, and the only person that can help him is her." Rogue agreed.

Sting sighed in frustration, "God damn it! Can you just go and give that demon thing a good punch?"

Elaine shook her head, "I can't. I'm so sorry everyone. I..." she was choking, trying not to sob.

"Elaine. You don't have to tell us." Lucy said, seeing that she was very much in pain.

"Thank you. I think I need some air. If you guys do set off and find this certain dragon slayer to help Lucy, I want to come along. Anytime Lucy is in trouble, I can be there to heal her."

And with that, Elaine swiftly left.

"So. You guys know where this rare generation dragon slayer is?" the celestial spirit asked.

"Not exactly. Rufus did some researching, and we found out that the guy's called Theo Avania." Sting replied, and Minerva handed over the journal.

"Levy told me that he's in hiding."

"I would guess he would be. Now, I'm no detective but I have a feeling that he'd be hiding in the woods where he once lived with his brother and dragon..." the shadow dragon slayer mumbled, still thinking hard.

Minerva had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Arghh! This is too much thinking for me! Let's just go to that damn forest and see if he's there." Sting moaned, his hand messing up his blonde hair.

Lucy giggled at the light dragon slayer.

"Of course it's too much thinking for you, Stingy bee." the Fairy Tail mage casually smirked, finally getting a chance to tease him back.

"I'm surprised he can think at all." Minerva admitted, which only made Sting frown.

"Actually. He can't. Just cause he's a _light_ dragon slayer doesn't make him bright." Rogue added, and even smirked along with the rest. After all. It's always amusing to make fun of the dragon slayer.

Frosch tried to muffle a laughter while Lector was steaming in anger.

"Oi! You guys are so mean!" Sting pouted, quite adorably to Lucy. She immediately blushed crimson, seeing how cute he looked.

Minerva noticed this, "My my, Lucy! Do you like our own guild master?" she accused, which only made her blush harder.

"N-no!" Lucy quickly answered, her hands waving in defense.

"You don't like me?" Sting questioned innocently, only hiding his smirk on the inside.

"W-what? I d-didn't mean it l-like that!"

Jealousy rose like fire inside of Rogue. He was getting more and more annoyed by the second.

"We should see where the woods is exactly located anyways." he growled, his tone quite harsh though it wasn't on purpose.

"Ah young love. Someone's jealous~" Minerva sang out. She was enjoying her position.

"W-whatever."

"Anyways. I'll go see where the woods are at." Minerva declared, and gave Lucy another quick huge before leaving.

"Oh, and Sting? You should work on those papers in your office~"

The sweet smile on the territory mage was almost scary, her eyes not glaring but looked murderous.

"Y-yes sir! C'mon Lector, I'm going to probably need your help." Sting said, absolutely terrified by Minerva.

"Yes Sting-kun!"

"Fro wants to help too!"

The green exceed looked at Rogue, in which he simply nodded to allow her. Rogue trusted Sting and Lector enough to know that Frosch would be fine.

"Yay!" Frosch cheered, and flew off with Sting and Lector.

Once the two were all alone, awkwardness began to set in as well as realization that they were in the same room. Normally, silence was bliss for the shadow dragon slayer, however this time it simply was torture for him.

"S-so...Theo Avania, huh?" Lucy managed to speak.

"Yeah. He gained his dragon slaying power from his brother when they were attacked."

"And... what about the other part?"

"...He was forced to kill...his mate..."

Lucy gasped, "W-why!?"

Rogue came closer, and tried to calm down the mage, whom started to cry silently. She couldn't imagine what sort of pain Theo must've been going through.

"Shhh, it's alright. He... had to help her. She was being possessed. She begged for Theo to kill her. It's painful, but I am sure that now she is resting peacefully somewhere."

Now under Rogue's embrace, Lucy's weeping ceased into hiccups.

"R-Rogue?"

"Yes?"

Lucy looked at him straight in the eye, sad chocolate eyes to soft crimson ones, "If the demon were to win and take me over... Don't hesitate to get rid of me. Okay?"

Rogue was startled. He knew that the celestial mage was always kind and brave. That is why he admired and soon fell in love with her. And although the have not spent much time together, his feelings only grew vastly.

"I can't."

Lucy leaned even closer, their nose almost touching. Rogue could smell, vanilla and fresh strawberries. The scent drove him crazy, but he'd keep himself under control.

"I need you to. Or else I might do things that I'll regret forever. Please. Promise me that you'll do it."

She looked desperate.

"I...promise"

The shadow dragon slayer was reluctant. He didn't want to hurt her. But that look on her face was serious. And for her, he'd do anything.

"Thank you, Rogue." Lucy whispered.

The two were so close, they could feel each others breath. It was as if time had stopped, replaced with the fast beating of their hearts. Closer... Lucy closed her eyes, her beautiful dark eyelashes framing her lovely face. Rogue could feel her heart beat so fast. And then suddenly, both of them leaped back.

"A-ah, sorry! W-well, thank y-you R-rogue!" She stammered. Her hands were fidgeting, and her face was as red as a tomato.

"No p-problem." he replied, equally embarrassed as well as a bit disappointed. They were so close!

Just two idiots, blushing like crazy together.

"Well... I should go check on Minerva and see if she has found the location." Rogue said.

"Oh... See you then!" Lucy was clearly disappointed, but she gave her best smile anyways.

Rogue left, quietly closing the door behind him. He had to leave, or else he'll lose control.

~Back to Team Natsu~

"Jellal and Meredy!?" the group chorused.

Before them stood the blue haired outlaw as well as a smiling pinkette.

"W-what are you doing here?" Erza asked, absolutely shocked.

"We've been searching in this forest for quite some time. There seems to be a source of dark magic around here, possibly of Zeref's." Jellal cooly replied.

"How's Juvia?" Meredy questioned Gray.

"I guess she's fine." Gray muttered, a bit awkward under the intense stare from her. Of course she'd think that they're dating.

"May I ask why you guys are here?" Jellal inquired curiously.

"We were hunting for a wyvern." Happy responded.

The Crime Sorcière took a look at the fallen reptile and sweat dropped.

"Is this the dark magic you guys were looking for?" Natsu asked, still unhappy to not have been able to give a good punch to the wyvern.

Jellal shook his head, "No. I can still sense it. We've only been recently venturing in this forest, so we'll probably be around here for quite some time."

"How about we help you then!" Natsu recommended, eager to beat some bad guys.

"It'll be pretty hard though~" Meredy warned in a sing song voice.

"Hmph, nothing is too hard for Fairy Tail!" Gray declared.

"Aye!"

Erza sighed, but was quite happy to work with Jellal once again.

"We will help you two. However, we must first report to our client that the wyvern has been defeated."

Jellal and Meredy nodded, "We'll come with you guys." Jellal declared.

"No. You two will be noticed. Stay put over here, we'll come back as soon as possible." Erza replied.

"Aw, alright!"

Erza walked away taking the gigantic wyvern with one hand, and dragged it away without any difficulty. Team Natsu sweat dropped.

~Time Skip~

As expected, right when Team Natsu entered the town with a defeated wyvern with them, all the town folks were absolutely amazed. Many were scared, though most were crying victoriously and ran up to them happily. The client was overjoyed, and even payed them an extra thousand jewels for getting it done so fast.

"Luce is gonna be so happy once we tell her that her rent is paid!" Natsu said happily, brushing off a branch that got in his way as they walking along the forest.

"You llllike her!" Happy purred.

"Sure! Luce is my best friend right?" Natsu grinned innocently.

"Idiot, Happy didn't mean that." Gray said, rolling his eyes.

"Who you calling idiot, streaker!" the salmon haired mage retorted angrily.

Erza glared back at them, the aura around her so deadly that the two jumped to each other at once.

"We're best buds right?"

"A-Aye!"

The scarlet haired mage nodded in satisfaction, and they continued on. Soon enough, the team found Meredy and Jellal sitting on the ground, patiently waiting.

"Ah, welcome back!" Meredy said happily, standing up and running to them.

"Do you guys have a basic idea of where Zeref's magic is?" Gray asked out of interest.

"Not quite. The strength of the magic comes and goes. As of now, the magic is faint. It's pretty late today anyways, we should probably rest here for today and go on tomorrow." Jellal suggested, and was about to take out his tent from his bag.

"Here, let me help you." the scarlet haired mage offered, seeing that he was having some troubles opening the tent up. Seeing the perfect opportunity, the pink haired mage grinned.

"Let's go search for some food!" Meredy announced.

"Aye! I want some fish!"

And with that, the pink haired mage quickly grabbed Natsu with one hand, and Gray with the other. She ran off quite quickly into the depths of the woodland, leaving a dust trail, before they could even protest.

"Sorry, Jellal. But you could use some romance in your life!" she thought, and giggled at her devious plan.

This left the two of them alone, trying to open up the stubborn tent. Erza was quite nervous, now alone with Jellal, and when the two accidentally touched hands, her face turned red. Jellal was blushing madly as well. The touch was only brief, yet they couldn't help but become more and more nervous.

"A-ah stupid tent." Erza murmured.

"Yeah, I-I suppose so." Jellal muttered, his mind not even working quite well. Normally something as trivial as putting up his tent was very easy, but with the gorgeous mage beside him, it was impossible.

Now absolutely exasperated, Erza became a bit angry and tore the tent open. It was successful, to the two's amazement.

"Good job!"

"Thank you."

There was a silence for a moment. And then realization came upon them.

"There's only one tent..." the two said together.

Another silence. They looked at each other, and bursted into a fit of laughter.

"It's nice to be able to laugh with you again." Jellal confessed.

Erza wiped a tear from her left eye, "Yes, it's been a while."

"Now then... The tent can only fit two people so you and Meredy can sleep inside. Natsu, Gray, Happy, and I will rest outside."

The requip mage frowned, "There's no need for that. You and Meredy should be in the tent. We came by unannounced, so it's only fair that we sleep outside."

"B-but-" before Jellal could argue, he got cut off.

"How about Erza and Jellal sleep in the tent then!"

They turned around and so Meredy. She was holding onto Natsu and Gray's ears, while Happy was greedily latching onto a string of fishes.

"Back so soon?"

"Yup! I managed to catch some fishes and collect a couple of berries in my bag. Natsu and Gray were misbehaving though, so I had to punish them." Meredy was smiling quite sweetly.

"Yes, they can be quite a handful." Erza agreed.

"Now then, how about you two sleep together? You guys are good friends right?"

Erza and Jellal blushed, "Y-yeah..."

Meredy squealed, "It's decided! Now let's cook some fish!"

"Aye!"

* * *

**Lonergoddess: **Sorry if my writing is kinda bad, I'm not very experienced with this! I understand that there's also the option of ending this with two endings. One rolu and another sticy and if you guys really want that, please tell me! I don't know how to end it separately though if you really want it... Well then I'll try my best! :)

**Sting:** It's a shame your best isn't really much

**Lucy:** Baka Sting, you're too mean! *Lucy kicks*

**Minerva:** Oh, they fight like an old married couple *smiles*

**Rogue:** Rolu is winning though

**Lucy:** *blushes* I-I think Erza and Jellal are really cute together anyways!

**Minerva:** Oh? Titania and the outlaw huh... *giggles evilly*

**Lonergoddess:** *sweat drops* SEE YOU NEXT TIME THEN! Please review, and thank you!


	15. Promise?

**Lonergoddess:** Hey, sorry about the slightly slow update... It's just... I've been a little disappointed at the lack of reviews (TT^TT) I know I'm being selfish... It's already a miracle that I get reviews for my crappy writing. So I just want to thank everyone that DO review :) You guys really make my day, and don't stop what you're doing okay? Now, without further ado, HERE'S CHAPPY 15~

_Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail_

* * *

~At Sabertooth~

"Hello, Rogue." Minerva greeted, her eyes not even leaving the ancient book in her hand. This didn't shock the shadow dragon slayer, even though normally no one would be able to notice him come by. This is Minerva, after all.

"Minerva." Rogue acknowledged, and inspected the map on the table.

It seems like the woods were considerably large, though not too far from Crocus.

"It appears that the forest is known to be called Erratus Forest. The latin word, Erratus, literally meaning lost, as in stranded. Quite creative huh?"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised. It's no problem though. Sting, Lucy, and I should be able to locate him through our heightened sense of smell."

Minerva smirked evilly, "Oh, speaking of Lucy-chan, how was your alone time with her?"

The woman was quite sly, and Rogue couldn't control the growing blush on his face. Just thinking about the previous event made his mind go fuzzy.

"Well, I think I'm done with my research~ I'll go check on Elaine now. If you ever need any advice, I'm always here." Minerva sang out in a sickly sweet voice. Oh she was savoring every moment.

"Why would I ask for your advice?" the shadow dragon slayer asked gruffly. He was looking away, pretending to be as disinterested as possible.

Minerva raised a brow, "Oh? You can ask Elaine too you know?"

Rogue muttered some curses, and walked away before Minerva could embarrass him any further. Minerva chuckled softly. Oh the things she must tell Lucy!

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~.~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

"My hands! It buuurns!" Sting groaned dramatically, finally finishing off the last of his papers. He really was going at the speed of light, leaving Frosch and Lector simply cheering him. Papers flew everywhere, the desk nearly burning from the friction of the fast pen that swiped.

"Awesome job Sting-kun!" the red exceed applauded, as Sting bowed down.

"Fro thinks so too!" Frosch added.

"He'd do a better job if he actually finished those on time."

A little startled, everyone paid attention to the source of the sound. It was Rogue, the usual stoic expression upon his face. Frosch quickly ran off to give her friend a hug, while Sting only pouted,

"Hey! Signing all this isn't fun. I'd rather go around and beat up some dark guilds!"

Rogue only sighed at his partner's immaturity, "Yes yes..."

"Anyways, did our lady find out where the forest is?"

"Yeah. It's Erratus Forest, in Oak Town."

Sting leaned back from his chair, "Erratus Forest huh..." he had a serious expression on, replacing the immature grin.

"H-have you heard of that place, Sting-kun?" Lector asked, a little alarmed at his friend's sudden change. Frosch was quite curious as well

"No, he just doesn't know where that place is."

"Yup!"

Lector and Frosch collapsed quite hilariously as Sting smiled again.

"By the way, how's Blondie?"

Rogue stiffened a bit. It was so slight that almost no one would've noticed. Almost.

"Well, Lucy's doing fine now. It's pretty obvious that her magic regeneration is very strong."

Sting smirked, "No duh. You did something though. What did you do?"

Although Sting had a juvenile grin on his face, his eyes were staring threateningly at his partner. The blonde dragon slayer was almost out of character. Watching every move.

"I made a promise."

And with that, Rogue left the room with a very confused Frosch. The atmosphere was a bit tense, and Rogue didn't want to start anything. Swiftly walking towards into his room, he decided that he'll pack up his bags.

"We'll be going to Oak town sooner or later anyways." Rogue thought.

"Rogue?"

The jet black haired mage looked at his adorable exceed.

"Yes?"

"Do you love Fairy-san?"

The question sounded so innocent, coming from Frosch. Rogue could feel himself blush, but he wouldn't lie to his friend.

"Yes."

Frosch giggled, "Fro think Fairy-san and Rogue would be a good pair!"

Rogue smiled, and patted her, "Thank you."

~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~.~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~,~

"Hey Sting-kun?"

Sting looked back, now finished organizing all the (slightly creased) papers into each of its folders.

"Yeah?"

"Are you... And that Fairy..." Lector trailed off, a little embarrassed to ask.

"No. Not yet. But I'll get her soon enough."

The blonde dragon slayer was reluctant to admit that he hasn't made as much progress as he'd like, but to win Lucy's heart would take time. That, he knew. Now way in hell Sting would ever admit to defeat to Rogue, not when the prize is Lucy's heart. Sting was determined.

"Yeah. I believe in Sting-kun! Now sane woman would reject him!" Lector announced proudly.

Sting cracked a smile, "Thanks Lector."

_Knock Knock_

The door opened just a bit, and the scent of vanilla and strawberries in the cool air immediately enticed the Sabertooth master. It's her.

"Lucy?"

"A-ah, hello Sting!"

She seemed fine now, though her hair was a little bit messy as well as her clothes. The mark on her arm was still there.

"What are you doing here?" Sting asked curiously.

"Well, Orga told me that your office was here. I was wondering if Elaine is okay..."

Sting smirked at his opportunity, "Oh? What about me?"

Pink tinted Lucy's cheeks, "A-and you too!"

Lector grinned, "That's okay miss Fairy. I'll go check Elaine for you, so just wait here."

"Thank you Lector!" Lucy said, and Lector soon flew off, a devious grin upon his face.

Sting made note to thank his exceed later.

"So, are you feeling okay?"

"Yup! I feel much better now."

"If you need any mouth to mouth, just tell me." Sting smirked, in which Lucy's face reddened.

"As if!" She huffed and looked away.

"Oh, and by the way, we're probably going to Oak town pretty soon. The forest is there."

"Ah... I'm sorry..." Lucy murmured guiltily, looking down at her feet.

Sting moved in closer, "Why are you sorry?"

"It's just... I'm causing so much trouble for you guys. In the end I'm still the useless one."

Upon hearing this, the blonde dragon slayer held Lucy firmly so that her startled eyes met his onyx eyes. He felt enraged just at the lack of her confidence.

"Lucy. You are _not_ weak. You're very strong. Heck, I'll admit you're stronger than me. Everyone in this guild became happier thanks to you. Before you came, we were always in fear, trying to become stronger. Now we know what real strength is, and you taught us that. You taught _me_ that. So don't you ever look down on yourself, when everyone else looks up to you. I bet Fairy Tail is very grateful to have you."

At this confession, both blondes began to blush like crazy out of shyness, and in Lucy's case, happiness. This truly did touch Lucy. There still are times when she needed a reminder that she isn't weak, and Sting helped her.

"T-Thank you... Sting."

Sting smiled, and brushed a strand of her bright blonde hair that stuck out behind her ear.

"Besides, now you have part of the Great Sting Eucliffe's magic! Don't you go around saying you're weak okay?"

Lucy let out a laugh along with Sting. It's always good to loosen up a bit.

"Okay, Oh mighty and holy Sting-kun. No more self-pitying."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Sting still frowned, "Pinky promise?"

"Wha? You don't believe a _celestial_ mage?"

"I need a pinky promise to seal the deal."

"Argh okay..."

The two of them stuck out their pinkies, and shook.

"There. You have my word as well as my pinky promise."

"Hmmmm..."

Lucy gaped, "Still not enough?"

Sting's eyes flickered, "How about a kiss?"

* * *

**Lonergoddess:** Soo... Yes should they kiss? Or no Rogue should get the kiss? It's up to all of you guys :) Oh and do tell me if you guys would rather have one ending or two separate endings for Rolu and Sticy. Thank you!

_Review please! This motivates any author even more and will make his/her day! Just simply type something nice, and I promise you'll be making that person very very very happy :D _


	16. Good Luck!

**Lonergoddess:** Hey everyone! So does Sting get the kiss? Hehehe, well you'll have to find out! Oh and there's gonna be a major Jerza moment here, so if you do not enjoy Jerza (which I have nothing against but srsly, Jerza is basically canon) then do skip it!

Enjoy!

_Lonergoddess does NOT own Fairy Tail!_

* * *

"E-Ehhh?!"

Lucy was shocked, the blush on her face quite evident. Sting's face moved a little closer, his determined eyes gazing into hers. The blonde male's hand was cupping Lucy's cheek, another gently holding her petite waist.

"He isn't kidding!" the celestial mage thought to herself in alarm. Part of her wanted to push back, yet another part of her was screaming yes. She couldn't feel her stomach, like she was on a roller coaster. Lucy's mind was racing almost as fast as her heart.

"Lucy..." Sting murmured softly. His cheeks were also a bit pink. The only thing the dragon slayer could hear was shallow breathing from both of them. He would claim her, as he wanted to so badly. The atmosphere was so tense, and time slowed down as if to torture the Fairy Tail mage. Lucy closed her eyes, and Sting knew that this was his chance.

_**Slam!**_

"Sting-kun! Elaine and Minerva wanted me to tell you to prepare to go to Oak Town tomorrow!"

Apparently, lady Luck was not on the dragon slayer's side, and his exceed bursted in. Luckily, both were quite agile, and immediately leaped away from each other. Lucy's now steaming face did gain a confused look from Lector.

"Man... Alright." Sting groaned, his hand unconsciously going through his blonde hair.

"W-well I s-should go p-pack up t-too." Lucy stammered, and scurried off before he could say anything.

The red exceed flew to Sting's table, "What happened?"

~Lucy's POV~

Once I entered my room, I closed the door shut and promptly fell onto the soft bed.

"Baka Sting..." I whispered, my finger lightly touching my lips.

He was so close to kissing me! Like... Rogue...

I grabbed a pillow and punched it. Unfortunately, my magic seemed to be back at full health, so I ended up destroying the pillow so badly that there wasn't anything left of it. Not even a speck of dust!

"What is going on?" I wondered. Are the gods trying to play a trick on me? For the first time, I couldn't even understand what I was feeling. Do I like Sting? Or is it Rogue? Surely I cannot like both of them right? I've been called slut too many times merely for my style of clothing, I don't want to have the title of a player!

The feeling is so bittersweet. My stomach always churns whenever I'm close to the duo dragon slayers. To be honest, I've never actually dated, nor have I fallen in love before. I remember Mirajane giggling and telling me that my 'sex appeal' fail not because I lack the body (thank goodness) but because of the fact that I'm inexperienced at dating and so on. Well, now I understand her.

"Hime, are you having boy troubles?"

I quickly stood up, and saw that Virgo had appeared.

I sighed, "I guess..."

And as if there weren't enough surprises for today, Virgo smiled.

"They lllike you." she purred, quite Happy-like.

"W-What? W-who are you talking a-about?" I stuttered. The image of Rogue and Sting popped up in my head, but I tried to suppress that thought.

"Those two dragon slayer bastards."

Oh perfect. Loke appeared beside Virgo, growling, clearly angry. He looked like he was ready to kick someone's butt.

"Loke, I highly doubt it."

"No one knows flirting better than me, Lucy. Those two have their eyes on you."

I rubbed my head in effort to try and ease my headache, "You're forgetting Hibiki."

Loke frowned for a moment, and then swiftly came to me. His arm rested on my shoulder.

"Well, I no longer hit on any other woman. Lucy, come with me. Forget about those two."

I sighed once again, and force closed Loke's gate. Virgo was giggling deviously the whole time.

"Nii-san seems to like you very much." she pointed out. Oh no, I've had enough of this.

I shook my head, "He's just like that. Anyways, do you mind helping me pack up all of my clothes? We're going on a trip."

Virgo nodded, and in a flash, she had everything in the never ceases to amaze me how fast and efficient the spirit was. I silently thank the stars that I'm a celestial mage.

"Thank you Virgo. That'll be all."

~Back to Team Natsu~

"Remind me again why I agreed to this." a blue haired mage muttered, adjusting his position in the tent that suddenly felt too small.

Erza sighed, "Because your dear partner is the devil. And I don't say that often, considering I've already met a demon before."

Of course, she was thinking of Mirajane. The scarlet haired knight could already imagine her rival, giggling and plotting more match-making plans for her. Luck was not on her side today. However, Jellal didn't seem to acknowledge Erza's statement, and leaned close to her. A little too close.

"I better thank the devil tomorrow though." Jellal said softly.

Erza raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that?"

Right at that moment, Jellal flat-out grabbed Erza and kissed her, catching her by surprise. At first, Erza stiffened, and probably was blushing very hard. If it were any other man, she would've murdered him in a heartbeat. Instead, Erza closed her eyes, and melt into the embrace. How many times has she wished for this? Her mind was fuzzy, and she couldn't think straight. It seems that Jellal was on top of her, trying to seek more of his love's taste. It was pure bliss for the two, finally reunited. All the worries about the past, present, and future, were washed away like the writings on the sand being soaked away by the salty blue ocean waves.

"So I could do this..." Jellal finally murmured in a husky voice as he parted.

Erza's eyes were half-lidded, still in a daze. The two stayed in their position for a while, before their brains fully adjusted to what had just happened.

"O-oh, I'm s-sorry!" the man quickly apologized, the blush on his face making him awkward.

This time, Erza decided that she'll be the brave one.

"I love you."

Jellal's eyes widened, and so did his smile as he heard her confession.

"I love you too."

The couple grinned happily, and fell back, feeling quite tired. It truly did take a lot of strength to finally speak the truth. There will be lots of consequences, but Erza decided that for now, she will not heed the warning.

Jellal and Erza cuddled together, the warmth comforting both of them as they slowly fell into a lovely dream of bright futures.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in, the door's open!" Lucy called out, quickly getting on her feet.

The entrance opened to reveal a woman with long dark hair, a hand holding onto a map.

"Hey Lucy-chan!" Minerva greeted cheerfully, and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

Lucy laughed, "Hey Min-min."

The Sabertooth mage blushed at her adorable nickname, and didn't protest. Instead, she sat opened the map to reveal Oak Town along with Erratus Forest.

"So this is the place?" Lucy asked curiously, staring at the printing.

Minerva nodded solemnly, "We'll be venturing into the woods. You, me, Elaine, Sting, and Rogue. The guys informed me that they would rather keep their exceeds out of danger. Especially since Erratus forest is known to be a forest of trickery. Many have gotten lost there and never return."

"R-really?" the blonde gasped in fear, her whole body shaking.

Seeing her friend so afraid, Minerva bursted into a roar of laughter, "Just kidding! That's just an old story. No one really goes there anymore. It's just very dangerous, and there aren't many mages in Oak Town."

Lucy sighed, "Aw you scared me, Min-min!"

Minerva smiled at the childish mage, "It'll be better if we stick together though."

"Got it, captain! Oh, and how's Elaine?"

The territory mage looked away, her eyes flickered, "Elaine is... fine for now... So, is your mark still there?"

Lucy noticed how uncomfortable Minerva looked, and she was desperate to change the subject. She looked back at her left arm, and gasped. The mark somehow progressed! The insignia was becoming more and more like the 'Fairy Glitter', yet looked more sinister. Black and white, two contrasting colors that spiked around the skin. Dark crimson red flame-like patterns adorned it. Minerva gave a gasp.

"We _have _to go see Theo." the dark haired mage declared urgently.

"Yeah. I don't think this thing is good for my health..."

Minerva sighed, "I'm so sorry for everything thats been going on... As part of Sabertooth, we will try our best and help you! So please, rest assured Lucy."

The gleam in the mage's eyes and her determined tone made Lucy feel more at ease. She found that she trusted the guild and Minerva, almost more than Fairy Tail! No, it's not that she prefers the guild from the latter, rather Fairy Tail is known to destroy anything and everything.

"Thank you. You sleep well too okay?"

Minerva beamed, and stood up to leave the room.

"Yeah. We got a long day ahead of ourselves tomorrow."

She walked towards the door, and said one last thing before she left,

"Oh, and by the way. Elaine and I made a bet. She said that you'd end up with Sting, while I think Rogue and you will hook up. 5,000 jewels are at stake here, so I'd appreciate it if you help me out.

And once again, the suite was calm and quiet. Lucy was left, sitting on her large bed, completely speechless. And then she finally groaned.

"Minerva, you devil!"

* * *

**Lonergoddess:** Hehe sorry I just couldn't let Lucy kiss Sting. Not yet :3 Anyways, did you guys enjoy this? If so, please give a review on the bottom. And I've decided to create two endings for this, one rolu and another Sticy so you guys don't have to vote anymore XD what you CAN do is give me some suggestions as to what you want Lucy (or any other character) do :)

Thank you!


	17. Author's Note: Hiatus for now

**Aquamarine Arrow**: Hi minna~

First of all, I'm so sorry for not updating , School started and I'm just completely out of inspiration and motivation. I guess I'm having... **cue the dramatic music**

WRITER'S BLOCK!

*gasps* Yes I know. We all hate it. But we all have it once and a while. I won't drop this story, but just expect slow updates.. Sorry again! If you have any suggestions, do tell though! It just might get rid of my writer's block!

Thank you! (TT^TT)

**Update**: I just changed my name from Lonergoddess to Aquamarine Arrow! You guys can just call me Aqua or Arrow though! :3 Sorry for the confusion for new readers!**  
**


End file.
